


Out Of Touch

by Lalla527



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, sweetvee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalla527/pseuds/Lalla527
Summary: Sweet Pea PovI was in the Whyte Wyrm storage room getting my dick sucked by a hot little piece of ass. I slide my hands into her hair while she looks up at me while on her knees, I love it when they look up at me. I tighten my grip on her hair and shove my dick down her throat “fucking take it all baby” I growl even though she can’t take me and I can see the tears in the corner of her eyes but she doesn’t even complain “such a good little slut, I love making you choke on my dick” I growl then I pull out of her mouth then slide back into her mouth again.I continue to thrust into her mouth with one hand in her hair and make her take all of my dick down her throat then I pull out of her mouth stroking myself as the door flies open “ew gross” said a girl’s voice just as I let a groan out and come on the slut below me and on the floor “really !! do you Serpents always do these things in the back room of your bar, god all I wanted was to restock the bar” she said irritatingly as the little slut runs out of the room. I fix my jeans putting my dick away “yeah well it’s a fucking bar gorgeous and we all gotta get it in sometime” I said as I walk around her and she gives me a glare.
Relationships: Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Sweet Pea Pov  
I was in the Whyte Wyrm storage room getting my dick sucked by a hot little piece of ass. I slide my hands into her hair while she looks up at me while on her knees, I love it when they look up at me. I tighten my grip on her hair and shove my dick down her throat “fucking take it all baby” I growl even though she can’t take me and I can see the tears in the corner of her eyes but she doesn’t even complain “such a good little slut, I love making you choke on my dick” I growl then I pull out of her mouth then slide back into her mouth again.

I continue to thrust into her mouth with one hand in her hair and make her take all of my dick down her throat then I pull out of her mouth stroking myself as the door flies open “ew gross” said a girl’s voice just as I let a groan out and come on the slut below me and on the floor “really !! do you Serpents always do these things in the back room of your bar, god all I wanted was to restock the bar” she said irritatingly as the little slut runs out of the room. I fix my jeans putting my dick away “yeah well it’s a fucking bar gorgeous and we all gotta get it in sometime” I said as I walk around her and she gives me a glare.

She walks out of the storage room in her tight jean cut off shorts showing off some sexy curves and a nice round sweet ass that I’d love to come on “who’re you” I ask her as I follow her “why would you be stocking my bar” I ask as she pours whiskey in a glass for Fang “because gee I don’t know I’m the new bartender and last I checked this is Jughead’s bar” she said rolling her eyes, wow thanks Jughead for telling me you were hiring extra help and that she was hot as fuck. 

I lean over the bar looking into her eyes my face close to hers “sweet cheeks I own this bar too” I said to her with a smirk and she rolls her eyes “guess you’re Jayden also known as Sweet Pea” she said as she turns the other way to make a drink and I slowly glance down her tanned legs and at her sexy heels making her tight little shorts look shorter, my dick twitches in my jeans when I look at that round ass again, she would be amazing to fuck from behind. I’d love to have her ass in the air while I make her scream.

Beautiful turns around “it’s Sweet Pea, gorgeous don’t call me Jayden the only way you can call me that is if your yelling it out while I make you come” I said with a smirk and she looks at me infuriated “I think you did plenty of that just a few seconds ago with that little blonde tramp that just left and I think you need to go back there and clean your mess too” she said quirking an eyebrow at me as she hands me a cloth, I glare at her then I smirk “I’d rather see you bend over and clean it” I said to her with a wink and she throws the cloth in my face “go clean it” she growls.

I shake my head no just to infuriate her more “JUGHEAD” she yells out then my best friend and leader of the Serpents appears but disorderly with sex hair and no shirt “what I’m busy” he growls looking at her “I don’t care you’re busy fucking Betty, get your ass down here and tell your little friend here to go clean his mess in the backroom” she says with her eyes on me and her arms crossed over her chest drawing my attention to a set of perfect tits too, she’s just fucking perfect. I want her. Jughead slowly looks at me “what mess in the backroom” he asks me “he decided to have some slut suck his dick in there and well his come is on the floor because that little slut apparently gets off on being ejaculated on” She sighs exasperatedly “all I wanted to do was restock the bar not see more than I definitely wanted too and I am not cleaning his mess on the floor because gross” she said exasperatedly and Jughead glares at me “Veronica I’m sorry Sweet Pea made the mess and he will get in there and clean it now” Jughead growls.

I glare at Veronica as Jughead walks away “next time you do that, you’ll be the one on your fucking knees” I growl in her ear “you’re in a Serpent bar, tattling is not tolerated” I growl and I take the cloth from her and I go into the back mumbling swear words.

After I was done I walk by her “Hey Veronica” I said and she turns to me “here’s your towel back” I said with a grin when she catches what’s flying at her head then realizes what I just threw at her was the dirty towel I used on the floor that has my come on it and she screeches and washes her hand as I stand their laughing hysterically at her until she jumps over the bar then walks up to me looking up at me “too bad kind of liked the idea of my come being on you” I said with a shrug then she punches me in the face surprising the shit out of me.

I glare at her then before she knows it I slam her into a wall roughly and then slide my hand down the column of her throat wrapping it around her throat and she looks up at me nervously “peaches bad idea, I respect a good right hook but you ever hit me again, you will find my dick down your fucking throat” I growl in her ear and I tighten my hand on her throat with a smirk and I bring my face closer to hers aligning our bodies perfectly so I’m against her and I bite my lip because making this gorgeous little spit fire nervous just turns me on “and believe me I love making a girl choke on my dick” I growl then I let go of her “go do your job peaches” I said and she moves away from the wall but I smirk and slap her ass before she walks away.

Veronica gives me a glare then surprises me by grabbing my cock squeezing it “keep your hands to yourself, Jayden” she said as she squeezes my dick making me growl then slowly she lets go but slides her hand down my length over my jeans and then she walks away.

The sick part of it is instead of being pissed like I should be because she practically tried to rip my dick off, I’m very turned on so turned on by her because she can handle her own. I sit at the bar after and keep an eye on her while she serves customers and flirts with a few of the guys and I definitely stare at her ass when she bends down still thinking about how I want to fuck her from behind then come on her ass.  
Veronica gives me a glare when I get her attention for a drink mainly because I live to piss her off now and get her fired up, she’s sexy when she is infuriated by me “what can I do for you Jayden” she said with a smirk “it’s Sweet Pea and as far as what you could do for me, you can get on your knees and wrap your lips around my dick” I said biting my lip and she leans over me, her face close to mine and licks her lips which makes my jeans instantly feel tighter “if you want someone to suck your dick go find the slut you had in the backroom that was choking on your dick” said Veronica and I chuckle “sweet heart they all choke on my dick” I tell her and she laughs “guess I’m not your kinda girl because I don’t choke on dick” she said lifting an eyebrow then moves away from me.  
I’m officially turned on, my dick rock hard and ready but I clear my throat “I’ll uh take a whiskey on ice” I tell her and she walks away as I watch her sexy hips sway when she walks. Veronica gives me my glass of whiskey then I stand up but not before I smirk and slide her tip between her tits with a wink and she rolls her eyes throwing the cash back at me then walks away.

I play a game of pool with Fang and finish my drink looking up at her every so often then I finally decide to leave but I give Veronica a wink “see you soon gorgeous” I said as I walk out the door.

Veronica Pov  
That Jayden also known as Sweet Pea makes me so infuriated I mean what an asshole!! Getting head in a storage room and ejaculated on some girl and making a mess!! Then the way he talked to me. Okay so he’s hot ridiculously hot and intimidating, I was a little nervous when he slammed me into the wall then he gave me this sexy smirk and slid his hand down the column of my throat which made my core tingle which isn’t the kind of reaction I want to be having towards an infuriating asshole like him. Something tells me that he’s a kinky bastard maybe even a little sadistic, I mean he gets off on choking girls with his dick and ejaculating on them.  
The way he looks at me with his dark eyes like he’s undressing me with his eyes. His eyes full of lust and sin, yes that’s it his eyes just were sinful, Sweet Pea screamed sex just pure unadulterated sex!! I side glance him as he plays pool and every so often his eyes are on me. As my own shift is coming to an end, Sweet Pea slides his Serpent Jacket back on and passes by the bar “see you soon gorgeous” said Sweet Pea with that sinful grin but I couldn’t help but grin as he walked out the door because he called me gorgeous.

As I get into my apartment after a long shift, I step into a puddle of water and I look at my floor “shit” then I look up at the ceiling of course a leak from my neighbors upstairs. This shit apartment is all I could afford right now. I sigh and call my landlord complaining and he tells me he will have it fixed and pay for whatever damages are done to my apartment. I sigh and call Jughead because I can’t stay with Betty because I hate her roommate “Jug, my apartment is flooded can I stay with you for a few days” I ask him over the phone “yeah sure if you don’t mind either sharing the room with me or sleeping on the couch” he said with a chuckle “as long as Betty doesn’t care” I say to him and he chuckles “not like all three of us have had not sex not like she doesn’t know and we can always have our own fun not like she would care” he tells me, which makes me grin because it’s true Betty get’s off on the threesome and on the fact that me and Jughead sometimes start without her or do it in general without her because Jughead always tells her the next day.

Jughead leaves the door unlocked for me and I stop short when I realized I forgot to pack any kind of pajama’s guess I’m going to have go back to the apartment at some point. I’m not sure if I wanna sleep in underwear on his couch because Sweet Pea also lives here and I am not giving him that kind of satisfaction.  
I find a tee shirt on the couch and shrug not really caring whether it’s Jughead’s or Sweet Peas shirt, I grab it and make sure I locked the apartment door then walk into Jughead’s room, he’s already laying in bed waiting up for me and I give him a grin. Jughead looks up at me “hey sexy guess you decided to stay in my bed” he said with a grin as he puts his book he was reading aside and I give him a shrug “not like I’ve never been in this bed before did you tell Betty that I’m staying here possibly in your room” I ask him as I undress and he bites his lip as he watches me “yeah, she said it’s fine that she trusts us and she won’t be mad if we have a little fun probably because I fucked her tonight already” said Jughead with a shrug.

Jughead gives me a grin “don’t bother with a shirt I don’t mind making a night of it and fucking you too, now that you’ve made me hard by undressing in front of me” he says so I crawl in his bed then on top of him straddling him and he slides his hand behind my neck “you want me to fuck you baby” he asks me with his lips close to mine “I certainly wouldn’t complain” I tell him and grind against his already hard dick, “lets do it now before Sweet Pea get’s home” he says then his lips are on mine making me moan. 

Jughead Jones if there is one thing I know he is it’s amazing in bed. Jughead flips us over then slides his hand between my thighs rubbing me over my panties then slides them off and kisses me passionately his tongue sliding all around mine another thing he’s good with his mouth. I slide my hand into his boxers sliding my hand up and down his long length and he groans as he slides his fingers into me and slides his boxers down as I continue to slide my hand up and down his length “fuck you’re so good at jerking me off” he whispers in between kisses, Jughead loves to talk dirty during sex too and I have to say it turns me on even more.

Jughead continues to finger me relentlessly and rub my clit with his thumb as I moan “are you close Veronica, are you gonna come for me” he asks me as he fucks my pussy with my fingers as I jerk him off and give him a nod so he rubs my clit faster making me come and he groans “fuck I love making you come” he growls then I flip us over and kiss down his body all the way to his dick and lick up his length and around the head of his dick earning a few groans as he slides his hand into my hair as I wrap my lips around his dick.

Jughead Pov  
When Veronica asked to stay here I was automatically grinning because it will be nice to have one of my girls living here. Betty is my main girl, my pretty much girlfriend and Veronica is mine and Betty’s to share this started a few months back on one drunken night, what started off as Betty kissing Veronica which she has before so she told me back in high school when we first started our sexual relationship that turned me on.

Our drunken night of partying just the three of us having drinks ended up with me asking them to kiss and I was instantly hard from it then it led into me kissing Veronica again which happened once in high school when I attended Riverdale High School before switching to South Side High School that was because of a Dare. This time it was different it led to a very hot threesome and we have had multiple threesomes since then.  
Then one night me and Veronica hooked up on our own again we were drunk and I told Betty after and she didn’t care. Tonight is a hell of a night first Betty fucks me in my office and now I have Veronica’s mouth wrapped around my dick. Veronica Lodge gives amazing head just like Betty does. I tighten my grip on her hair when she licks down my length to my balls sucking on them when she tries to lick up my length again I don’t let her “no keep licking my balls baby, it feels so good” I growl so she continues while I slide my hand up and down my length when she gets me to the brink of coming I pull her back up to my length “wrap those lips around my dick again” I demand and she complies. I let her suck me off a little while longer since she likes to give me head.

I pull her up “get over here and ride my dick” I said and she crawls up my body then straddles me and slides on to my dick with a moan as I groan then slide my hands to her sweet ass as she rides me, “fuck I love it when you ride me, so fucking good at riding my dick” I growl as I grind her into my dick making her moan when her clit rubs against my pelvis bone. Then I bounce her on my dick holding her hips and pull her in for a kiss as she moans into our kisses then I kiss down her neck “fuck I’m close Veronica, I need you to come for me” I growl as I grind her into my dick again “oh fuck” she mumbles as she comes on my dick “yeah that’s it baby, come” I growl making her come again and then she grinds into my dick “come for me Juggie” she whispers in my ear and I groan “oh yeah that’s what you want, you want me to fucking come inside you” I growl, fuck she knows just what to say to bring out the beast that I am, so I meet her grinding with my own thrusts because I love to give my girls what they want.  
I fuck her as she rides me and give her ass a slap making her moan, I love her ass and I love it even more when it’s a nice shade of fucking pink so I give it another few slaps then I slide my finger into her tight little hole and she moans my name making me groan. I love when they get off on me playing with their tight little holes they are so fucking kinky both of them. I growl again roughly fingering her ass “fuck Veronica here it comes baby, I’m gonna come for my sweet girl” I growl, I spill my load into her pussy with a moan giving her all my come is another favorite thing to do.

After our amazing sex my girl is spent and falls asleep next to me happily as I fall asleep next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Pea Pov  
The next morning I wake up in a sticky situation and I mean that literally “fuck” I growl to myself as look at the mess of my own come from an apparent wet dream because of that little bitchy brunette, it was this really hot dream of fucking her from behind then coming on her ass just like I want to do in real life but I waking up in a mess made me feel a little embarrassed being the fact I am a grown man now not a teenager. I feel like I hit puberty again.  
I get up out of bed and strip it throwing the sheets in the washer before Jughead gets up since we share the apartment and he would never let me live that down. I sigh as I walk towards the bathroom still naked not really caring because no one is awake until I hear a squeal, I turn to see Veronica in my kitchen in one of my tee shirts.

“What the fuck are you doing in my apartment and in my tee shirt” I growl and she covers her eyes “I’m staying here for a while, Jughead said it was okay, I went home to find my apartment flooded last night thanks to an upstairs tenant” said Veronica and I smirk “are you seriously covering your eyes right now, acting like you never seen a dick before” I said with a chuckle as I grab a towel from the bathroom “okay I’m covered, you act like you never seen a dick” I said again and she smirks “at least I’m not having wet dreams” she said and I give her a glare.

“Yeah I heard you get up mumbling swear words and something about your sheets being ruined” said Veronica as she walks out of the kitchen and I slowly look down her body “and why is that you have my tee shirt on, did you not bring your own clothes” I said “no asshole in the minced of my apartment being in a big puddle and having to get out of there in a hurry, I forgot to grab pajama’s of any kind_ “sleep naked, I do” I interupted with a shrug “anyway this shirt was just thrown on the couch didn’t know if it was yours or Jugs and didn’t think it would be a big deal but if you want it that bad_ Veronica pulls off the shirt and throws it to me and is now standing in front of me in lacey bra and panties.

Veronica walks by me and goes back into the bathroom not knowing the bathroom door doesn’t close all the way and I could see her as she pulls off her panties and taking off her bra, that ass is even more perfect bare. I’m in so much trouble how the hell am I supposed to live here with her. I sigh and go back to my room since she stole the first shower from me even though I could use a cold shower right now.  
I wait till I hear the shower turn off and then I get up and grab clothes this time as she comes out dressed this time “by the way I get first shower in the morning just so you know for next time” I tell her and she rolls her eyes “guess you better get up earlier then for that first shower” said Veronica as she takes her coffee to go and slides her sunglasses on “have to get to work, have a lovely day” said Veronica as she turns around “the Wyrm isn’t open at 10 o’clock in the morning” I said to her and she turns back to me “I have two jobs and I don’t plan to be late” said Veronica as she walks out the door that’s when I take in her clothes, she has a waitressing uniform on, the one for Pop’s, the shorts and knee highs and collared shirt.

I guess I’m goin to Pop’s for breakfast, I take a quick shower and get dressed. I grab my sunglasses and keys. When I got to Pop’s I see her in the window serving food with her million dollar smile and I watch her turn around, I glance down to her sweet round ass that I want to put my hands on so much. 

I walk into Pop’s and sit at a booth and she sees me as I slide my sunglasses up on top of my head and I give her a smirk with a wave. Veronica rolls her eyes then walks towards me “I guess I found myself a pain in the ass now” said Veronica looking down at me “nice way to talk to a customer” I said and she sighs “what do you want, Jayden” said Veronica with a smirk and I give her a look of disapproval “stop calling me by my first name unless you plan to fuck me later so I can make you scream it” I said as I look at the menu then I look back up at her “a coffee would be nice sweet cheeks” I tell her with a wink.

Veronica walks away and of course I am staring at her ass again. Veronica sets a coffee cup down and then pours coffee in it “don’t choke on it” she said to me and I grin “I’d much rather choke you” I tell her “do you want food or not” said Veronica and I grin “pancakes thanks beautiful” I said handing her the menu, “how many different nick names am I going to get from you” she asks and I shrug “I don’t know till I find one I like for you, peaches” I said with a smirk, Veronica laughs “that’s just a big no” she tells me as she turns to walk away “bet you taste like fucking peaches and I’m dying to find out gorgeous” I tell her and she just shakes her head then walks away.

I keep my eyes on her as she serves customers then Jughead’s friend Archie walks in, a guy I don’t like fucking preppy little bastard. I watch him talking to Veronica and she is flirting with him then gives me a glance as I eat my food then she kisses his cheek. I hear him say see you later and now I’m ripping with jealousy, I finish my pancakes and I lift a hand so she will come back over to me “what now” she said with an attitude “check” I said as I finish my coffee and Veronica walks away.

When she comes back dropping off my check I grab her hand “are you dating Archie Andrews” I ask her and she smirks “we have a date tonight what’s it to you” asks Veronica and I shrug “thought you had more taste than that preppy dick” I said looking over at Archie who is on his phone “what’s wrong with him, he’s cute, charming and funny and owns Andrews Construction” she said to me, I sigh “yes I know he owns it, what’s so special about owning it, I own Whyte Wyrm nothin special about that” I tell her as I get up and towering over her.

“Jughead owns it, you’re simply his partner” she tells me and I chuckle “no sweet heart we own it together, both of us went half on that bar before Hiram Lodge can take it from the Serpents” I said to her and she stiffens all of sudden “Hiram Lodge is a dick” she growls and I chuckle “and you know him too apparently what’d he try to buy off you” I ask her jokingly and she looks up at me “I work two jobs because of him, Hiram Lodge is my useless father” she tells me and my stomach drops. No wonder why Jughead hired her, she’s the Veronica Lodge as in Betty’s best friend who was cut off by her rich daddy that didn’t want her hanging out with the Serpents.  
“You’re the Veronica Lodge” I said still shocked “one and only” said Veronica “I had no idea, I don’t really come on this side of the town often, we’re not exactly welcomed here” I tell her looking at Archie who is glaring at me along with a bunch of other people in Pop’s, she looks around her “I decided to make my own path from the Lodge legacy, I don’t want his blood money” she said then walks away but I grab her hand and I slide my money into her hand “have a good day” I said then I glance at Archie who is still glaring at me and I lean in to Veronica and kiss her cheek, surprising her “I’d kiss you but I can wait, I’m sure it’ll be worth it” I said in her ear then walk away before she could say anything. 

A few days go by and we haven’t spoken since Pop’s but I can’t seem to get my mind off of her and when I do see her in the apartment its in the morning and she usually isn’t wearing much just a tee shirt now its always one of Jug’s shirts which irks me so much because I want her in my shirts to the point where I leave whatever shirt I have on that day in the living room on the couch when I get home just for her for her to go to bed in when she get’s home from her shift at the bar or her night shift at Pop’s .

Tonight I come home to hear moaning and groaning in Jug’s room and I swear to myself “glad someone is getting laid” I mumble to myself as I take off my shirt and throw it on the couch and then suddenly I hear “I’m comin” and it’s Jughead yelling it out. Now I need to go wash my brain out with fucking bleach. I make my way towards my room and I side glance his door which somehow is opened a crack no wonder why I can hear everything so clearly. I stop short when I see long dark hair, that’s not Betty his usual fuck buddy or kind of girlfriend and also a Serpent then I see blonde hair which would be Betty but the dark haired girl is my concern because I’d recognize that body anywhere and I haven’t even had sex with her, it’s Veronica.

What the fuck Jughead just had a threesome with Betty and Veronica!! I turn the other way back to the living room and just as I grab my shirt and jacket “picking up your clothes for a change” said Veronica once again in Jughead’s tee shirt and I guess I know why now, Jughead seems to be sleeping with both Betty and Veronica. 

“I didn’t take you for the type to sleep with your best friend’s boyfriend” I growl and she shrugs “technically I’m sleeping with both not that it’s any of you’re business” said Veronica as she goes into the kitchen and I follow and I sneak up on her leaning my body into hers, her ass against my crouch “so you’re into threesomes, is that what makes you hot and bothered Veronica, I’m not usually a sharing type but I have to say I’d be down to share you with Jughead since he’s my best friend” I said to her in her ear.

I slide my hand to her tee shirt “would you like that if we filled you up, I’ll fuck your pussy while he fucks your tight ass” I ask her as I rub my now hard dick against her ass “Betty is Jughead’s girlfriend, I’m just their fuck buddy and good friend” she said turning to me. I grin and entrap her against the counter “she can watch if she wants or join in however the only one I want to fuck is you” I tell her as I once again press my hard dick against her.  
Veronica looks up at me “well I don’t want to fuck you” she tells me moving away from me and I turn to her and pull her back against me “why is that, what are you too good for me” I ask her irritatingly because she actually thinks she is too good for me “no, you fuck dirty sluts, Jughead fuck’s Betty and occasionally Jughead and I fuck just the two of us also that’s why I don’t mind having a little fun with them because Jug only has sex with myself and Betty and Betty only is with us also, basically the three of us don’t sleep around. Believe me it’s a good time, your friend is very well endowed and great in bed” she tells me with a smirk.

I chuckle and I grab her hand putting it on my dick running it up and down my length and letting her feel my girth and length “I’m pretty well endowed too baby, a whole 9 inches of cock for you to fuck and nice and thick too” I whisper in her ear as I let her feel me and I slide my hand down her waist to her thigh then in between her thighs “my answer is still no” she said as she takes her hand back then turns away “fine suit yourself sweet cheeks” I said I walk away and go into my room feeling that jealousy thing again.

When I decide to leave I don’t come back alone, I come back with some girl I met at the bar I was at and I’m completely smashed but very horny so I pull her into my apartment and kissing her with my hand in her hair as I kiss her then I smash her into the wall in the hallway as she unbuckles my belt quickly as I give her panties a good pull ripping them off as she continues to make work of my jeans then my dick is finally unconfined and her hand is wrapped around it stroking me,

I groan then I push her to her knees “open your mouth” I growl and then I thrust into her mouth making her deep throat me then I pull out of her mouth and she grabs me and wraps her lips back around my cock sucking on my dick hard, hallowing out her cheeks making me groan loudly “fuck that’s good like that baby” I whisper not remembering her name not that it matters. I let her suck on my dick for a while then I pull her up and her make up is a mess from sucking me off and me making her take me down her throat making her eyes tear then I pick her up and thrust into her wet pussy.

I fuck her against the wall the sound of my skin slapping against hers as I slide in and out of her quickly and efficiently and bouncing her on my dick then I see Veronica coming out of her room from the corner of my eye but I keep fucking this girl just drilling my dick into her harder “Jayden” she moans and I give her hair a pull “don’t fucking call me by my name or I’ll spank your ass red” I growl in her ear.

I carry her to my couch “fucking ride me bitch” I growl giving her hair a pull and she bounces on my dick as I hold her hips “oh my god you’re so big” she whispers almost like it’s painful so I chuckle “what’s wrong you can’t take my cock” I said as I hold her hips tighter and bounce her on my dick and groan “no I love it, you fill me up so good Sweet Pea” she says to me and I arch my hips up letting her grind into my dick while I hold her “oh fuck, that’s it baby, fucking come on my dick” I growl in her ear as I slide my hand to her pussy and rub her clit while she rides me and she throws her head back moaning so I cover her mouth with my other hand then flip her over so that I’m on top because I knew I was close.

I pick up my pace when I feel it coming and I pull out before I get there ripping off the condom then slide my hand up and down my length quickly “I’m gonna come all over you” I growl then suddenly a hand is on top of mine it’s Veronica’s hand moving my hand out of the way and she wraps her hand around my length stroking me as she kisses up my neck and licking around my serpent tattoo on my neck “figured you could use a lending hand Jayden” she whispers in my ear as she strokes me faster as I slide my hand to her thigh and I thrust my hips as she strokes me “come for me Jayden” she whispers making me groan as my come spurts out on the little slut below me.

Then Veronica kisses my cheek “don’t say I never helped you out with anything” she said as she walks away.

I sit straight up in my bed in a sweat with a very hard dick and mumble swear words because that was a very realistic dream so I slide my hand to my dick stroking myself slowly then grabbing a little bit of the lube I like, rubbing it on my dick then sliding my hand up and down my shaft and turning on a porn on my tv as I stroke myself not paying attention to the fact that my bedroom door is opened a crack.


	3. Chapter 3

Veronica Pov  
I actually beat Sweet Pea to a shower this morning and I grin as I finish getting dressed thinking about how jealous he was last night about my threesome with Betty and Jughead. Sweet Pea might be really hot but he’s not the only hot guy in this house besides Jughead and Betty initiated the whole thing way back when.  
I won’t give in because Sweet Pea likes to sleep around obliviously. I leave the bathroom and I walk down the hall to my room and I glance at Sweet Pea’s door expecting it to be completely shut but it wasn’t and I see him in all his naked glory jerking off and it made me realize Sweet Pea is indeed well endowed. I try to look away but watching his hand glide up and down is cock was turning me on.

As he slides his hand slowly up and down his length then faster and I could hear the porn he is watching as he strokes himself faster then he arches his hips up as he comes on his hand and chest then continues to slide his hand up down his cock as he comes again.

I quickly hide in my room and get into my work clothes then grab my stuff to leave deciding to grab a cup of coffee to go from the kitchen but Sweet Pea is in there with just his sweat pants on hanging dangerously low on his hips. I don’t even look at him because of what I just saw. I just go about pouring my coffee until I feel a body behind mine as he slides a hand to my hip “did you enjoy the show Veronica” Sweet Pea whispers in my ear and I continue to make my coffee “I’m sure I have no idea what you are talking about” I lie because obliviously I know exactly what he is talking about.  
Sweet Pea spins me around and presses himself against me as he slides his hand down the column of my throat as he looks down at me as I look up at him “yes you do, did you enjoy seeing me come” he asks me “I need to get to work” I tell him and he chuckles still with his hand on my throat and gently squeezes leaning closer “I don’t like liars Ronnie, I saw you watching me jerk off, I told you, you could have all 9 inches of my dick if you want it just say the word hunnie and its all yours” he whispers then kisses my cheek “see you later Veronica’ then he backs away from me with a wink.

I practically run out of the house deciding I need to take a drive to my apartment to see if they are almost done fixing it because if I keep staying with Jughead and Sweet Pea something is going to happen with Sweet Pea.

Sweet Pea Pov  
When I saw her when I glanced up while I was jerking off it was end game it turned me one that she was watching me while I jerked off and I came not once but twice. When she comes out into the kitchen I had to tease her about it and tease her sexually but I’d also find any reason to press my dick against her ass “did you enjoy the show Veronica” I ask her of course she lies and denies that she was watching me. 

I spin her around and slide my hand down the column of her throat with my face close to hers as she looks up at me nervously, I love how she reacts to me it really turns me on that I make her nervous because deep down she is interested, she wouldn’t have been watching me today if she wasn’t “yes you do, did you enjoy seeing me come” I said and she tries to excuse herself by saying she has to go to work so she wouldn’t have to admit to anything then I squeeze her throat just a little “I don’t like liars Ronnie, I saw you watching me jerk off, I told you, you could have all 9 inches of my dick if you want it just say the word hunnie and its all yours” I remind her because it’s true, I want to give it to her so bad.

I go to Whyte Wyrm later that night and she is working when I walk in she automatically looks up at me and I give her a grin and she looks away. I lean over the bar and wait for her to finish serving other Serpents then she comes over to me “hi sexy” I say with a smirk “can I get a beer” I ask her and she turns around and I glance down her body, tonight her outfit was even sexier than the shorts she had on the night we met, she had black high waisted leather skirt on and a white crop top and these sexy platform ankle boots that had studs in the back when she turned around.

Veronica comes back with my beer “you look very sexy tonight” I said to her and she smirks “thanks” she said with a wink before she walks away I grab her hand “so sexy that my dick is hard for you” I whisper in her ear and she pulls away “guess you better find someone to fuck tonight” she says to me and I smirk “honey the only woman here I wanna fuck is you” I said and she leans over the counter “guess you’ll be jerking off tonight” she tells me and I chuckle “you gonna watch again gorgeous because that’s what made me come this morning not the porn” I tell her and she blushes then quickly walks away.

When she goes on break, I wait till she’s in the back room and then I follow her, I walk in and lean against the door after closing it “are you going to follow me everywhere, I told you I’m not interested in you” she said not even looking up from her phone “liar” I said with a scoff and she gets up then tries to walk by me but I grab her and push up against the door with my body aligned with hers “if you weren’t interested you wouldn’t been watching me this morning” I tell her as I slide my hands down her curves to her ass and give it a squeeze and her breath catches.

Veronica looks up at me because I still tower of her even though she has platformed heels on and then she tries to look away but I grab her chin tilting her face up and I slide my thumb across her bottom lip then slide my hand once again down the column of her throat “I’m not going to do anything with you so why don’t find a slut to suck your dick back here again” she said and I chuckle “the only woman I want on their knees in front of me is you” I said and then I smirk “the only pussy I want to eat is yours, the only woman I want to be inside is you, so you see some slut isn’t going to do it for me, you ruined me Veronica Lodge the minute you walked in this storage room weeks ago” I tell her and I hear her breath catch when I press my hard dick against her and slide my hand under skirt to her ass again giving it another squeeze.  
I back away but she surprises me by pulling me back by my jacket and smashes her lips to mine definitely surprising the hell out of me then my hand is in her hair and I groan into the kiss as soon as her tongue touches mine and I slide my hand between her thighs rubbing her pussy, her panties wet “I made you wet already” I said as I kiss down her neck still teasing her over her panties earning a moan “I knew you wanted me to touch you” I said as I slide my hand into her panties, sliding my fingers down her wet folds then slowly into her earning another moan, “Sweet Pea” she moans quietly and give her hair a pull with my other hand “it’s Jayden when I’m making you come darling” I said as I swipe my thumb across her clit, rubbing it in circles and I feel her pussy tighten around my fingers, “good girl give it to me” I whisper in her ear as I continue to rub her clit making her come again.

Veronica slides her hands right to my belt unbuckling it quickly then unzipping my jeans and unbuttoning them sliding her hand into my boxers and wrapping her hand around my length, I groan when she strokes me “that’s it baby, my dick is all yours” I whisper as I fuck her with my fingers. Veronica takes my dick out then continues giving me a very amazing hand job making me groan as she strokes me faster “fuck Veronica” I growl and I give her hair another pull “fuck will you suck it for me, I want those lips around my dick” I growl and she smirks “I don’t choke so forget that idea” she says to me making me pull her hair tighter “prove it” I growl in her ear and she lowers to her knees then pulls my jeans and boxers down then her warm mouth is around my dick making me moan.

Veronica looks up at me as I watch as she sucks my dick “fuck it turns me on when your eyes are on me while you take my dick in your mouth” I tell her then I smirk “think I need to test your little no choking on dick, I need to see if your lying” I said and I slide my hand into her hair and I thrust my dick down her throat and to find out she can take me all the way which makes me groan “fuck that’s so hot” I growl as I thrust into her mouth keeping a grip on her hair as I bob her head up and down my cock “oh fuck” I groan as she takes me deep again but on her own.

I continue to mumble swear words as I thrust into her mouth and she meets my thrusts letting me fuck her mouth with my grip tight in her hair and then she slides her hand to her pussy and her hand into her panties making me groan “oh my god that’s so hot, finger that pussy baby, make yourself come” I growl knowing I’m close when she moans around my cock, I spill my load into her mouth not able hold it back once she made herself come. I thrust into her mouth again when I feel another load coming “fuck show me it in your mouth Veronica” I growl and she does making me groan “fuck so much come in that mouth baby, swallow it” I growl and she swallows it.

I groan when she swallows all of my come then I pull her up “fuck that was hot, you just rocked my fucking world” I tell her then I kiss her hard then pull up my jeans and leave first then she follows and Jughead is sitting at the bar lifting an eyebrow at us and I give him a smirk then he walks over to me “she gives really good fucking head” I said to him then I walk by him.

I play a pool game with Fang and keep my eyes on Veronica when I leave I give her a wink.

I lay in bed that night thinking of the amazing head I got tonight just as I’m finally about to fall asleep my bedroom door opens and Veronica walks in then closes my bedroom door and locks it “are you back for more honey” I ask her and she takes her skirt and boots off then her top leaving her standing there in just black lacy panties and black lacey bra, she slides her panties off then her bra leaving beautiful body bare. She crawls up my body and kisses up my body to my lips as she straddles me, she grinds into me making my naked dick rubbing her wet pussy on my length making me groan and I give her ass a slap making her moan “fuck you like when I slap your ass” I growl and I give it another slap “do you wanna get on my dick already naughty girl” I ask in between kisses “I make it nice and easy since I sleep naked” I said as I tease her pussy with the head of my dick and she rubs against it with a whimper as I tease her.

I tease her relentlessly rubbing the head of my dick between her folds “please give me it” she begs “yeah you want it baby, I knew you did, I’m gonna fill your pussy up so fucking good” I said and slide the head of my dick into her wet pussy giving her a few teasing thrusts not going all the way in making her whimper more “Jayden please” she says and I pull her in for a kiss “you want all of my dick is that what my little slut wants” I growl and she moans when I call her my little slut which makes my dick twitch “you’re kinky just like me aren’t you” I said to her “I love dirty sex” she whispers which makes my dick leak more precum “fuck baby my dick is leaking so much precum for you” I tell her as I tease her “tell me you’re gonna be my dirty slut from now on and I’ll give you more” I ask her and she bites her lip “yes I’ll be yours” she says and I give her hair a pull “my what, Veronica, tell me” I growl as thrust a little more into her making her moan “your dirty slut, I’m your naughty little slut” she whispers and I groan “good girl” I tell her then I slide her on my dick.

Veronica wastes no time and rides my dick with my hands on her hips as I let her grind and bounce on my dick the way she wants and I give her nipples a pinch then I pull her to me, licking her nipples and sucking on them and groan “Jayden” she moans then I flip her over “my turn” I growl and I slam my hips into hers fucking her hard and I slide a hand to her throat giving it a squeeze as I fuck her then I eventually turn her around and slide into her from behind keeping her against my chest with a hand still around her throat “fuck you like when I choke you, such a dirty girl” I growl as I give her throat a squeeze “I’ve wanted fuck you from behind since I met you, I fucking love this sweet ass of yours” I growl then I bend her over so her ass is in the air as I fuck her that’s when I notice the tattoos on the back of her upper thighs which just turned me on even more “some decoration near that sweet ass, I like it its fucking hot” I growl as I fuck her.

I slam my hips into hers as I fuck her and I give her ass a slap then another turning it nice and pink making myself groan “fuck I love this ass nice and pink” I growl and I give it another slap “rub your clit Veronica” I growl as she slides her hand to her clit as I fuck her “yes just like that good girl” I growl and then I feel her pussy tighten around my dick and I feel her come “fuck yes come on my dick” I growl then I feel it coming, my balls tightening and I groan then pull out of her quick “I’m gonna come on this sweet ass of yours” I tell her as I stroke my cock then spill my load all over her ass with a groan.


	4. Chapter 4

Veronica Pov  
The next morning I woke up with my head on his chest and him playing with my hair, I look up at him “Morning sunshine” said Sweet Pea with a smirk, “sleep good” he asks me, “yeah actually” I tell him honestly better than I have in a long time which scared me a little that I was so content in his arms, I play with the chains around his neck “you always wear these” I said changing the subject “they were my father’s when he was in the army now they are mine, he died when I was thirteen, I’ve had them on ever since” he tells me “oh I’m sorry” I said sincerely and he grins “nothing to be sorry about sweet cheeks he was a good man and was Serpent after the army and I have been in the Serpents since I was a teenager” said Sweet Pea.

I sigh “at least he was a good man unlike my dad, he’s a gangster who took my savings away just because he didn’t like my friends and I chose them over his blood money hence why I have a shit apartment that is flooded and two jobs. Jug gave me the job at the bar because Pop’s just isn’t enough money to get by on” I said to him then he leans over me “you chose to be friend’s with Serpent’s over having money even if it was blood money” he said and I nod “you would rather be here on the southside” he asked “well I still live on the Northside but I spend most of my time here on the southside because at least the people over here are real and don’t hate me because of my father” I said and he leans closer “you are truly an amazing person Veronica Lodge” he tells me then his lips are on mine in a very passionate kiss.

His hands start to wander to my breasts rubbing my nipple with his thumb then he kisses me then pulls away with a smirk “I think it’s time for breakfast” he says catching me off guard “so you tease me then tell me you want breakfast” I said and he chuckles “I don’t think your understanding me right now and what I want for breakfast” he whispers in my ear as he slides his fingers down my now wet folds then sliding his fingers into me then gives me a smirk as he rolls on top of me giving me another kiss then kisses down my body then spreads my thighs apart then my folds and buries his tongue into my pussy, licking up and down my pussy then teasing my clit as I slide my hands into his hair.

“I didn’t get to eat this pussy last night and it’s such good little pussy too” he growls then he is licking me up again as I moan when he buries his tongue into me as I pull at his hair.

Sweet Pea Pov  
After our little morning talk and our kisses just made me think how I never got to taste her last night making me hungry for her pussy right now so I spread her thighs and her folds then buried my tongue inside her sweet pussy, licking her up and down then teasing her clit and burying my tongue deep into her, her moans making my dick even more hard to where I needed friction as I rubbed against my sheets as I licked her up, when she comes I groan as I taste her come.

“I want you on my fucking face Veronica” I growl and I turn her around bringing her pussy to my face and licking her up as I slide my hand to her hair “fuck wrap those lips around my dick baby” I said and she licks up my balls all the way up length making me groan into her pussy. Veronica licks around the head of my dick then finally takes me into her mouth earning another groan from me as she sucks me off, hollowing out her cheeks as I keep my hand on her head.

I tease her clit again with a tip of my tongue making her moan around my dick then I suck on it. I lick back down her pussy and she starts to ride my face as I lick her up as she continues to give me head and I force her head down making her deep throat me then letting her go and she licks back down to my balls, licking them and sucking them making me groan then I pull her back to my dick and make her wrap her lips around my dick again.

I continue to eat her out while she sucks me off then takes me deep into her throat again making me growl around her pussy and I burry my tongue deep into her and she continues ride my face and I feel it coming that I’m about to blow my load so tease her clit more until she moans then I burry my tongue inside her again wanting to taste her and she deep throats me and I spill my load in her mouth as she comes and I pull her closer when she tries to pull away then I surprise her by spreading her ass cheeks apart and licking around her tight hole “oh my god” she moans, “yeah you like that dirty girl, I love this ass so much that I want to eat it” I growl then I burry my tongue into her hole and slide my fingers into her pussy as she moans loudly and fucks my fingers as lick her tight little hole making myself hard again.

I spin her back around “let me fuck that tight little hole Veronica” I growl as I rub the tip of my cock against it “c’mon baby let me fuck it” I growl “I’ve never_ and I chuckle “I promise you will like it” I said as I continue to rub the head of my cock around her tight ass and she moans “see you already want it baby” I said as I slide my finger in her ass “remember you let me do this last night and you liked it” I growl as I stretch her hole and make her moan “fuck okay put it in baby” she whispers in my ear and I groan then flip her off and put her ass in the air and look at those sexy fucking tattoos again “fuck I love these tattoos below your ass so fucking sexy” I growl then I slowly slide into her tight sweet ass, first the head of my dick with a groan and she whimpers “it’s okay baby, you can take it” I said as I slide the rest of my dick into her ass with a groan “fuck this ass is so tight” I growl as I slowly pull out then back into it with another groan.

I keep going slow as much as I want to fuck her ass hard, I don’t want to hurt her either until she starts meeting my thrusts and moans “fuck I knew you’d like it, such a fucking good little slut” I growl as I fuck her ass a little harder then I give it a slap and she moans, I lean over her “you love it so much when I slap your ass don’t you bad girl” I growl and she moans “answer me” I growl “yes I love it, spank it baby” she moans and I groan giving her ass another slap “slide your fingers into that pussy baby” I tell her and she does as I fuck her ass “fuck that’s so hot” I growl then I feel it coming that I’m not going to last much longer “fuck I need you come baby” I growl and reach around rubbing her clit for her quickly “oh my god Jayden” she yells out as I thrust quicker into her ass and I remove her fingers from her pussy then slide my own into her “I wanna feel you come” I said as I thrust into her ass and fuck her with my fingers and then I feel her pussy twitch around my fingers making me groan as I hit her g-spot over and over making her moan loudly “fuck I’m gonna come baby, I’m gonna come in this sweet ass” I tell her then I spill my thick load in her tight little hole with a very loud groan.

I slide out her ass and fall on to my back on my bed breathlessly “fuck that was soo good” I said and she lays down next to me, I kiss her softly “I think we need to get out of bed baby” I tell her and I hand her my tee shirt and she slides her panties on, then I grab my sweat pants and boxers.

I walk into the kitchen and start coffee then I feel her wrap her arms around my waist so I turn to her “I like you in my tee shirts” I said in between kisses then we hear Jughead get up and come into the kitchen “you know you two are really fucking loud” he growls and glares at Veronica and grabs his jacket “where ya goin” I ask and he turns to me “well let’s see I woke up to you two moaning and groaning so I’m not really in the mood to stay here as for you Veronica, if you wanted to find another dick to fuck especially my best friend you could’ve just had the decency to tell me, our deal is off by the way, you met someone else so there is no need for you to be with me and Betty” he says then storms out of the house.

I look over at Veronica who is shocked and looks like she feels guilty “I didn’t think he’d be hurt over it” she mumbled, “he’ll get over it sweet cheeks” I tell her and give her a soft kiss “but if you think I’m gonna let you go now, you’re crazy” I tell her and then kiss her passionately.

Veronica Pov  
After Jughead found out he was more mad than what I expected, I guess I broke my part of the bargain but I didn’t think he would be that hurt about it. I sigh to myself and walk into Pop’s to meet Betty for breakfast it’s our once a week thing.  
I slide into the booth “hey” I said and she grins as she puts syrup on her pancakes “hey” she says and then she looks up at me “Jug called me and told me about you and Sweet Pea” she says and I sigh “I figured, it was just this thing that like happened, it was a one time thing I swear” I tell her and Betty gives me a look that is basically a yeah right look “what, it’s not going to happen again” I tell her not sure if I’m trying to convince her or myself “look let’s just take a break from the whole thing with us because Jughead is not going to go for the whole thing with us and he’s definitely not happy right now” Betty said to me and I lean back “we aren’t all in a relationship together, you and Jug are together, I’m just a friend that’s sometime involved with your sex lives but maybe you’re right even though I really don’t think it will ever happen again, I mean I totally can’t stand Sweet Pea most of the time so why would I continue it” I said with a shrug.

Betty grins “there really is a thin line between love and hate and well lust and hate” Betty said and I scoff “are you saying you think that I love him” I said outraged by the even thought “no I’m just saying it could happen but right now there is more of maybe lust there” she tells me and I look at her like she’s crazy “don’t look at me like that, you wouldn’t have done anything with him if you weren’t attracted to him” she said to me and roll my eyes “Betty I’m not blind, he’s hot just as much as Jug is hot” I tell her and she smirks “so you are attracted to him” she said as she drinks her coffee and I sigh “like I said I’m not blind he’s hot” I said again “but he can still be a total ass and I totally hate him most of the time” I said as I eat my pancakes and she laughs “like I said there is a thin line between lust and hate, you might think he’s an ass but you still want him physically” she said “yeah last night and this morning I did and who wouldn’t he definitely knows what he’s doing in bed” I said to her “yeah so does Jug, so how did it happen last night” she asks me and I sigh, “well he kept just saying things to me, dirty things and then he followed me in the storage room when I was my break and he kept going with his filthy mouth, I kissed him first and it led to fooling around and then I just wanted more after it so when I got home I went into his room and I just had to have sex with him I just wanted to fuck him and we did, then this morning well we did it again but I had anal sex with him, I’ve never done that” I tell her and she grins “then maybe Jug is right let’s just leave the whole us being sexually involved alone” she tells me after the discussion about Sweet Pea, we moved on to just catching up for awhile until Betty had to leave for work.

Sweet Pea Pov  
That night was supposed to be a night in for me until I saw Veronica come out of her room in a black cropped tank top and a camouflage skirt with these very sexy black above the knee boots that had ties on the side "where are you goin like that" I ask her as I get up "girls night not that I really need to tell you what I'm doing" she said to me as she walks by me but I grab her around the waist "I don't think I like what your wearing to a club where there is all kinds of perverted men" I tell her and she gives me a glare then removes my arms from around her waist.  
"I wouldn't talk about perverted men if I was you" said Veronica as she walks around me and I grab her wrist turning her around then I smirk noticing the gold snake around her arm "nice snake" I said in a growl "too bad you aren't a serpent" I said and she gives me a grin stepping closer to me as she looks up at me with her pretty brown eyes "I will be soon, I asked Jug if I could initiate he said yes, since I am always around and I work for him" said Veronica as she walks around me.  
I grab her wrist again since I got distracted by the snake bracelet around her arm "I don't want other guys touching you, dancing with you" I growl and she pulls her wrist out of my hand "listen just because we spent one night together doesn't mean you're suddenly my boyfriend" said Veronica grabbing her keys and purse.  
I smirk and pull her into me again but I back her into the wall as she looks up at me "it was more than one night sweetheart, did you forget about this morning, I loved eating that pussy and fucking that tight sexy ass of yours too" I tell her as I slip my hand under her tank top and her bra rubbing my thumb across her nipple with a grin on my face and she bites her lip then grabs my hand takes it out of her tank top "you aren't my boyfriend and I will do what I want and with who I want" she tells me with an attitude then gives me a smirk.   
I chuckle then slide my hand down the column of her throat "the only man you will do anything with is me, any other man that touches you he will find himself either dead or in a hospital bed" I growl and I give her grin "unlike you princess I don't like to share, I'm very selfish and I own this sexy body, I played it like a fucking musical instrument last night, no one will ever do to you what I did to you" I tell her and she smirks "such a cocky bastard you are, you're not the only man in this world" she tells me and I press my body against hers "that might be true but I'm the only one who could make you fucking scream" I tell her and she gives me a sexy smile as she slides her hands down my bare chest "I can make you beg if I wanted too" she whispers in my ear then her hand is sliding down over my sweats and sliding down the length of my dick over my sweatpants making my dick hard.

This little bitchy princess is trying to beat me at my own game and sadly it’s working and sick enough it turns me on even more “then stay here Veronica and prove it” I said to her and she ducks under my arm “I’d rather tease and leave you right now” she tells me but then kisses me hard and I slide my hand to her ass squeezing her ass cheek and she nips at my bottom lip “sorry but I have plans” she said as she backs away then turns and leaves while stare at that sweet ass. I glare at the door then turn around and go to my room to get dressed to follow her to wherever she is going. 

I follow her out of town and to some club I’ve never heard of and I watch her get out of her car meeting up with Cheryl, Betty and Toni. I wait until they are in the club then I go to the bar and order a whiskey, I stay blended in, the best I could with a serpent jacket which wasn’t too hard since this I’m crazy enough to drive to the city just to look after her. I watch her dance with her friends watching her move her sexy hips and then a guy comes up behind her, he has red hair “fuck no” I growl because I knew it was Archie, when they turn around it just confirmed my suspicions. I watch them go to a table without the girls and they talk.

Veronica gets up when she sees me standing there “what the hell are you doing here” Veronica asks angrily and I shrug “I followed you” I admit as Archie gets up “is he your boyfriend or something” Archie asks and she scoffs “he wishes” said Veronica rolling her eyes and I smirk then shrug “no but she was in my bed last night and we had a lot of fun together right Veronica” I said with a smile and she turns to me “you are such a dick” said Veronica angrily and Archie looks over at her “you slept with this thug” said Archie surprised and looking all disgusted that she slept with me. I practically jump over Veronica and punch Archie in the face and then we are in a full blown fist fight, of course I have the upper hand because I’m bigger and taller than Archie.  
Veronica is screaming at both of us and then a bouncer pulls me off of Archie “both of you out now or you are getting Arrested” he said, Archie looks at both of us one last time then storms out of the club the bouncer looks at me “out now” he said again warningly and I look at Veronica then I leave but she follows me out of the club. I get to my bike which is conveniently parked next to her car. Surprisedly even with all her daddy issues Veronica still has her expensive car.   
Veronica walks towards me, she is texting probably Toni and Cheryl. Veronica looks at me with a glare “what the actual fuck is wrong with you” yells Veronica with her arms around herself and I automatically put my jacket around her shoulders and she sighs “you aren’t my boyfriend, I don’t do boyfriends” said Veronica as she tries to take my jacket off her shoulders, I step closer “don’t be stubborn, you’re cold, it’s just a fucking jacket” I said and she rolls her eyes putting her arms through the sleeves “first serpent jacket, looks good on you princess” I said with a grin “don’t” said Veronica with a glare “don’t what” I said with a shrug “try to make me forget you were just an asshole and caused a fight by being all sweet to me, it won’t work” said Veronica madly “he called me a thug, I’ve been dealing with shit like that from those preppy northsiders for years, I’m not a piece of shit just because I’m in a gang” I said irritatingly “so that makes you punch someone in the face and fight them, might want to work on your temper Sweets” said Veronica rolling her eyes “well him looking all disgusted that you slept with me didn’t help my anger either like I don’t deserve you, I don’t need to be reminded of that” I tell her as I grab a cigarette and light it “who cares what he thinks” she says to me then takes my cigarette from me and takes a drag then hands it back.

Veronica sighs “I didn’t mean that you didn’t deserve me, I actually meant it the other way around, my life is too fucked up for boyfriends, I’m bad at the relationship thing” she said and I smirk “I never said I was good at shit like relationships” I tell her with a laugh “I don’t like being stalked Sweet Pea” said Veronica as we continue to share my cigarette “I wasn’t stalking I was looking after you, guys like him want one thing from you” I tell her “and that is” said Veronica and I just look at her “the same thing you wanted” said Veronica with a shrug “no I don’t want just that, I liked talking this morning, I’ve never done that and I’ve never let a girl stay the night” I said with a shrug “and I’ve never stayed with a guy” she tells me and I smirk “first time for everything I guess” I said “I still don’t like that you followed me, you don’t own me” she said. 

I groan “how many times do I have to say I was just looking after you” I said to her irritatingly and she glares at me “I can take care of myself, I always have” said Veronica as she opens her car door but I turn her to me “where you goin” I ask her and she glares at me “home” said Veronica “well guess I’ll see you there” I said sarcastically “no to my apartment, I’ll come by in the morning to get my stuff” said Veronica as she gets into her car.

I let her leave and I get on my bike going home because I don’t want to follow her I know it will just make shit worse. I really fucked up by coming here and she really doesn’t want anything to do with me anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Veronica Pov  
I sighed when I walked into my apartment that was actually dry and fixed but dreading going back to Jug’s apartment tomorrow. I undressed and went into my bed alone and couldn’t get comfortable because all I had on my mind was Sweet Pea and a part of me was wishing he was there in my bed. 

The next day I went back to Jughead’s apartment, I place my key on the table and take some money out of my wallet to leave on the table for letting me stay “you don’t have to do that” said a voice from behind me making me jump, I turn to Sweet Pea “you just scared the shit out of me” I said as he walks towards me once he is standing in front me, he takes the money off the table stepping closer to me “it’s fine it’s the right thing to do” I said looking up at him “he offered because he’s your friend and he wouldn’t want it, I don’t want you to leave it either” said Sweet Pea as he puts the money in the back pocket of my jeans. I move away from him after he does “I’m gonna go get my stuff out of Jughead’s room” I tell him then I walk into Jug’s room quickly stuffing my overnight bag with my clothes. I hear the shower on when I come out and I know Sweet Pea is in there because Jughead isn’t here. 

Great now I have to wait because I have stuff in their bathroom, I sigh then sit on their couch. When I hear the door open and he steps out in just a towel of course, talk about torture seeing Sweet Pea like that is definitely torture, sexually. I avoid eye contact with him “I just need to get my stuff in the bathroom. Sweet Pea just shrugs and walks away to his room “all yours princess” he mutters. I grab my stuff then put it in my bag. 

Just as I get to the front door he is in front of me with no shirt on and drops of water on his chest from his shower, is this revenge for leaving I swear he is doing this on purpose being all sexy and shirtless like this “is your apartment at least not flooded anymore because if it is, it’s really stupid to leave here just to avoid me and go back to a flooded place” Sweet Pea said concernedly “if you want I’ll leave for a while” he offers and I look up at him “my apartment is fixed and I would never make you leave your own place because of me” I said to him “and I’m not trying to avoid you” I said and he scoffs “yeah right you are totally leaving because of me” he said to me making me irritated “no I’m not, I’m leaving because I checked my apartment last night and it’s fixed” I said madly even though I knew I was lying that I was partially trying to get away from him before things got any more complicated.

Sweet Pea backs away “well see ya around” said Sweet Pea and turns to walk way “that’s it just see you around” I said surprised by how he’s not really caring that I’m leaving even if it’s what I wanted originally it still kind of hurts “what do you want me to say” he said to me “I don’t know” I muttered and Sweet Pea chuckles “well princess your apartment is all fixed so you should go” said Sweet Pea as turns away but then turns back “by the way I’d like my jacket back” he said with a smirk “you really are an asshole” I said madly “never said I wasn’t, see ya around” he said again as he continues to walk towards his bedroom.

I leave slamming the door on my way out when I get into my car I lay my head on the staring wheel for a minute letting the tears fall because it really hurt that Sweet Pea totally acted like he didn’t care and I guess maybe I did like him as much as you can like Sweet Pea. 

Weeks have gone by and I’ve been busy with working and the initiation with the Serpents. Tonight I have a shift at the Whyte Wyrm I’m not really looking forward to it because since I left Jug’s apartment Sweet Pea is being a total asshole to me at the bar. Also purposely flirting with other girls and probably sleeping with other girls to try make me jealous, sadly it’s working. 

When I get to the Whyte Wyrm I took a deep breath then I head into the Whyte Wyrm. When I see him he is of course busy flirting with some girl leaning over her, it was the same girl I found him with when we met then he notices me as I walk by him “princess long time no see right” he said to me looking kind of buzzed “yeah sure long time no see only I’ve been working here where you have been like every night but avoiding me at all costs” I said to him, the girl that is all over Sweet Pea rolls her eyes at me “excuse me do you have a problem” I asked her looking around Sweet Pea “yes why are you over here don’t you belong behind the bar” she said with a bitchy attitude. 

I roll my eyes then look up at Sweet Pea “didn’t realize you had a girlfriend Sweets” I said with sarcasm “well he does” she said and Sweet Pea looks over at her “never said you were my girl, I don’t date” Sweet Pea tells her truthfully “interesting you seemed like you wanted to date me though” I said with a smirk and he turns to me but doesn’t say anything “I just moved out of his apartment and we were sleeping together” I said with my own bitchy attitude “whatever why don’t you go get us drinks” said this girl cuddling up to Sweet Pea which was my apparent last straw and before I could think about it, I had this girl by her hair “don’t talk to me like I’m a piece of shit, when you’re the whore that was getting ejaculated on in the back room” I said then I let her go but she goes to slap me but I move away then I have her by throat against a wall.

“You think you’re so tough well you’re shit okay, you are trash that needs to be taken out of the bar” I said with a smirk “leave if you know what’s good for you because the next time I see you here, I won’t hesitate to kick your ass” I said then I let her go but she tries to take a swing again on me and then I punch the bitch in the face and she grabs me by my own hair “so you’re a hair puller and you fight like a girl” I growled as I get her off of my hair then I give her another punch as she hits me until Sweet Pea pulls me away then Jughead is in front of me a long with a few other serpents and the bitch is thrown out of the bar by Jughead himself.

“I guess I’m a little late for work” I said as I sit on the counter in the bathroom with Sweet Pea in front of me tilting my head and cleaning up my bloody lip “yeah well no one was expecting a boxing match in the middle of the bar” Sweet Pea said with a laugh “you are crazy you know that” he said to me with a grin and I smile “you have no idea how crazy I am” I said flirtatiously, I need to stop flirting why is it I always end up flirting with him “I’m dying to find out” Sweet Pea said just before his lips are on mine, his hand tangled in my hair. Kisses turn very heated to where we are ready to rip each other’s clothing off in this bathroom “if we don’t stop now princess I will fuck you right here on this counter in this bathroom” he growls in between kisses as I move my kisses down his neck right where his serpent tattoo is knowing it’s his sweet spot.   
Sweet Pea grabs a fistful of my hair pulling me away making me look up at him “is that what you want princess for me to fuck you hard on this counter or against the wall” he growls and I jump off the counter “I’m gonna be late for work” I said as I walk around him and he chuckles spinning me back around and pushing up against the wall “don’t be a tease” said Sweet Pea and I give him a smirk “but it’s just so much fun to tease you, it’s just so easy to do” I said and he smirks “are you callin me easy” asks Sweet Pea with a grin “maybe” I said flirtatiously with a shrug “now I’m gonna go work” I said to him with a smile “maybe I just like it when you tease me Veronica” he said to me as he leans in closer “maybe it turns me the fuck on that you won’t give in right away” Sweet Pea growls then kisses me long and hard earning a moan from me “I think I’ll wait till I have you all alone so I can just fuck you for hours on every surface of my apartment or maybe yours” he said biting his lip “see you out there princess” said Sweet Pea teasingly as he walks away and fixes his jeans at the same time then gives me one last sexy smirk.

I get behind the bar and Toni gives me a smirk probably because of that chick fight. I serve a few serpents then she walks over to me “so that was fun to watch you kick that Amy’s ass” said Toni and I just roll my eyes “Jughead threw her out like she was trash and told her not to come back” said Toni as Sweet Pea sits down “of course he did, serpents protect their own” said Sweet Pea with a smirk “I’m not a Serpent yet” I said to him as Toni walks away “you work here which means you’re protected by us anyway, you don’t need to be a serpent, you’re a friend of the leader of the Southside Serpents and an employee” he said to me “still going to become a serpent anyway” I said to him with a shrug.

“What you do you want” I ask him and of course he gives me a mischievous grin “you” he said to me and I roll my eyes “I mean here at the bar” I said to him “well I mean we could wait till it’s closed and I will do you on this bar” said Sweet Pea with a smile “what do you want to drink and don’t say anything dirty you know what I mean” I said warningly, Sweet Pea chuckles “a bud light” he said to me and I slide one to him “so how far are you in initiation” Sweet Pea asks curiously “did the laws just have to get that knife out of that gross snake tank” I tell him and Sweet Pea smirks “I look forward to the last test” he says and I look up at him and he points at the stage at the pole, “it’ll be the best three minutes of your life” I said flirtatiously and he chuckles “have you pole danced before” asks Sweet Pea with a cocky smirk “they have classes and I can dance anyway, I’ve been dancing for years and I don’t mean just at clubs” I said with a smile.

I walk away to serve drinks then come back “so you used to take dance lessons” he asks curiously “I used to take dance classes up until I moved here and I was a river vixen at Riverdale High school, I’d love to open my own dance studio, Cheryl, myself and Toni have been talking about it, Cheryl wants to help me open one and Toni will be a dance teacher along with myself” I tell him with a smile “I’ve got my eye on that old gym here on the southside, I want to turn it into a dance studio and that is why I was talking with Archie, I need someone to remodel the place” I explained “the serpents are always lookin for work and many are into construction just so you know and that includes me” Sweet Pea tells me “you’re a construction worker” I said surprised “yeah gotta have a day job besides sit around in the Wyrm, running the wyrm is Jug’s job I just invested with him” Sweet Pea explained.

“When you become Serpent King, you run the Wyrm and when your dad tried to buy it off us, we weren’t having it so I helped Jug invest to keep it” he tells me and I smile “that’s very generous of you” I said and Sweet Pea shrugs “Jug is family as for this place this is home away from home” he said to me and I grin “you say that like he’s your brother from another mother” I said Jokingly and he gives me a serious look “he is, blood doesn’t make you family, loyalty does” said Sweet Pea, it’s probably the nicest and deepest thing he’s ever said since we met. Then Sweet Pea changes the subject “so are you really going to try to open a dance studio” he asks me “that’s why I work two jobs, not just for a shitty apartment but to help invest with Cheryl, I didn’t go to college and my savings was taken from me by my own father, I don’t want to be broke forever and I want a future and I love dancing more than I ever wanted to even go to some Ivy league school” I explain to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Sweet Pea Pov  
The next morning I wake up in a sticky situation and I mean that literally “fuck” I growl to myself as look at the mess of my own come from an apparent wet dream because of that little bitchy brunette, it was this really hot dream of fucking her from behind then coming on her ass just like I want to do in real life but I waking up in a mess made me feel a little embarrassed being the fact I am a grown man now not a teenager. I feel like I hit puberty again.  
I get up out of bed and strip it throwing the sheets in the washer before Jughead gets up since we share the apartment and he would never let me live that down. I sigh as I walk towards the bathroom still naked not really caring because no one is awake until I hear a squeal, I turn to see Veronica in my kitchen in one of my tee shirts.

“What the fuck are you doing in my apartment and in my tee shirt” I growl and she covers her eyes “I’m staying here for a while, Jughead said it was okay, I went home to find my apartment flooded last night thanks to an upstairs tenant” said Veronica and I smirk “are you seriously covering your eyes right now, acting like you never seen a dick before” I said with a chuckle as I grab a towel from the bathroom “okay I’m covered, you act like you never seen a dick” I said again and she smirks “at least I’m not having wet dreams” she said and I give her a glare.

“Yeah I heard you get up mumbling swear words and something about your sheets being ruined” said Veronica as she walks out of the kitchen and I slowly look down her body “and why is that you have my tee shirt on, did you not bring your own clothes” I said “no asshole in the minced of my apartment being in a big puddle and having to get out of there in a hurry, I forgot to grab pajama’s of any kind_ “sleep naked, I do” I interupted with a shrug “anyway this shirt was just thrown on the couch didn’t know if it was yours or Jugs and didn’t think it would be a big deal but if you want it that bad_ Veronica pulls off the shirt and throws it to me and is now standing in front of me in lacey bra and panties.

Veronica walks by me and goes back into the bathroom not knowing the bathroom door doesn’t close all the way and I could see her as she pulls off her panties and taking off her bra, that ass is even more perfect bare. I’m in so much trouble how the hell am I supposed to live here with her. I sigh and go back to my room since she stole the first shower from me even though I could use a cold shower right now.   
I wait till I hear the shower turn off and then I get up and grab clothes this time as she comes out dressed this time “by the way I get first shower in the morning just so you know for next time” I tell her and she rolls her eyes “guess you better get up earlier then for that first shower” said Veronica as she takes her coffee to go and slides her sunglasses on “have to get to work, have a lovely day” said Veronica as she turns around “the Wyrm isn’t open at 10 o’clock in the morning” I said to her and she turns back to me “I have two jobs and I don’t plan to be late” said Veronica as she walks out the door that’s when I take in her clothes, she has a waitressing uniform on, the one for Pop’s, the shorts and knee highs and collared shirt.

I guess I’m goin to Pop’s for breakfast, I take a quick shower and get dressed. I grab my sunglasses and keys. When I got to Pop’s I see her in the window serving food with her million dollar smile and I watch her turn around, I glance down to her sweet round ass that I want to put my hands on so much. 

I walk into Pop’s and sit at a booth and she sees me as I slide my sunglasses up on top of my head and I give her a smirk with a wave. Veronica rolls her eyes then walks towards me “I guess I found myself a pain in the ass now” said Veronica looking down at me “nice way to talk to a customer” I said and she sighs “what do you want, Jayden” said Veronica with a smirk and I give her a look of disapproval “stop calling me by my first name unless you plan to fuck me later so I can make you scream it” I said as I look at the menu then I look back up at her “a coffee would be nice sweet cheeks” I tell her with a wink.

Veronica walks away and of course I am staring at her ass again. Veronica sets a coffee cup down and then pours coffee in it “don’t choke on it” she said to me and I grin “I’d much rather choke you” I tell her “do you want food or not” said Veronica and I grin “pancakes thanks beautiful” I said handing her the menu, “how many different nick names am I going to get from you” she asks and I shrug “I don’t know till I find one I like for you, peaches” I said with a smirk, Veronica laughs “that’s just a big no” she tells me as she turns to walk away “bet you taste like fucking peaches and I’m dying to find out gorgeous” I tell her and she just shakes her head then walks away.

I keep my eyes on her as she serves customers then Jughead’s friend Archie walks in, a guy I don’t like fucking preppy little bastard. I watch him talking to Veronica and she is flirting with him then gives me a glance as I eat my food then she kisses his cheek. I hear him say see you later and now I’m ripping with jealousy, I finish my pancakes and I lift a hand so she will come back over to me “what now” she said with an attitude “check” I said as I finish my coffee and Veronica walks away.

When she comes back dropping off my check I grab her hand “are you dating Archie Andrews” I ask her and she smirks “we have a date tonight what’s it to you” asks Veronica and I shrug “thought you had more taste than that preppy dick” I said looking over at Archie who is on his phone “what’s wrong with him, he’s cute, charming and funny and owns Andrews Construction” she said to me, I sigh “yes I know he owns it, what’s so special about owning it, I own Whyte Wyrm nothin special about that” I tell her as I get up and towering over her.

“Jughead owns it, you’re simply his partner” she tells me and I chuckle “no sweet heart we own it together, both of us went half on that bar before Hiram Lodge can take it from the Serpents” I said to her and she stiffens all of sudden “Hiram Lodge is a dick” she growls and I chuckle “and you know him too apparently what’d he try to buy off you” I ask her jokingly and she looks up at me “I work two jobs because of him, Hiram Lodge is my useless father” she tells me and my stomach drops. No wonder why Jughead hired her, she’s the Veronica Lodge as in Betty’s best friend who was cut off by her rich daddy that didn’t want her hanging out with the Serpents.  
“You’re the Veronica Lodge” I said still shocked “one and only” said Veronica “I had no idea, I don’t really come on this side of the town often, we’re not exactly welcomed here” I tell her looking at Archie who is glaring at me along with a bunch of other people in Pop’s, she looks around her “I decided to make my own path from the Lodge legacy, I don’t want his blood money” she said then walks away but I grab her hand and I slide my money into her hand “have a good day” I said then I glance at Archie who is still glaring at me and I lean in to Veronica and kiss her cheek, surprising her “I’d kiss you but I can wait, I’m sure it’ll be worth it” I said in her ear then walk away before she could say anything. 

A few days go by and we haven’t spoken since Pop’s but I can’t seem to get my mind off of her and when I do see her in the apartment its in the morning and she usually isn’t wearing much just a tee shirt now its always one of Jug’s shirts which irks me so much because I want her in my shirts to the point where I leave whatever shirt I have on that day in the living room on the couch when I get home just for her for her to go to bed in when she get’s home from her shift at the bar or her night shift at Pop’s .

Tonight I come home to hear moaning and groaning in Jug’s room and I swear to myself “glad someone is getting laid” I mumble to myself as I take off my shirt and throw it on the couch and then suddenly I hear “I’m comin” and it’s Jughead yelling it out. Now I need to go wash my brain out with fucking bleach. I make my way towards my room and I side glance his door which somehow is opened a crack no wonder why I can hear everything so clearly. I stop short when I see long dark hair, that’s not Betty his usual fuck buddy or kind of girlfriend and also a Serpent then I see blonde hair which would be Betty but the dark haired girl is my concern because I’d recognize that body anywhere and I haven’t even had sex with her, it’s Veronica.

What the fuck Jughead just had a threesome with Betty and Veronica!! I turn the other way back to the living room and just as I grab my shirt and jacket “picking up your clothes for a change” said Veronica once again in Jughead’s tee shirt and I guess I know why now, Jughead seems to be sleeping with both Betty and Veronica. 

“I didn’t take you for the type to sleep with your best friend’s boyfriend” I growl and she shrugs “technically I’m sleeping with both not that it’s any of you’re business” said Veronica as she goes into the kitchen and I follow and I sneak up on her leaning my body into hers, her ass against my crouch “so you’re into threesomes, is that what makes you hot and bothered Veronica, I’m not usually a sharing type but I have to say I’d be down to share you with Jughead since he’s my best friend” I said to her in her ear.

I slide my hand to her tee shirt “would you like that if we filled you up, I’ll fuck your pussy while he fucks your tight ass” I ask her as I rub my now hard dick against her ass “Betty is Jughead’s girlfriend, I’m just their fuck buddy and good friend” she said turning to me. I grin and entrap her against the counter “she can watch if she wants or join in however the only one I want to fuck is you” I tell her as I once again press my hard dick against her.  
Veronica looks up at me “well I don’t want to fuck you” she tells me moving away from me and I turn to her and pull her back against me “why is that, what are you too good for me” I ask her irritatingly because she actually thinks she is too good for me “no, you fuck dirty sluts, Jughead fuck’s Betty and occasionally Jughead and I fuck just the two of us also that’s why I don’t mind having a little fun with them because Jug only has sex with myself and Betty and Betty only is with us also, basically the three of us don’t sleep around. Believe me it’s a good time, your friend is very well endowed and great in bed” she tells me with a smirk.

I chuckle and I grab her hand putting it on my dick running it up and down my length and letting her feel my girth and length “I’m pretty well endowed too baby, a whole 9 inches of cock for you to fuck and nice and thick too” I whisper in her ear as I let her feel me and I slide my hand down her waist to her thigh then in between her thighs “my answer is still no” she said as she takes her hand back then turns away “fine suit yourself sweet cheeks” I said I walk away and go into my room feeling that jealousy thing again.

When I decide to leave I don’t come back alone, I come back with some girl I met at the bar I was at and I’m completely smashed but very horny so I pull her into my apartment and kissing her with my hand in her hair as I kiss her then I smash her into the wall in the hallway as she unbuckles my belt quickly as I give her panties a good pull ripping them off as she continues to make work of my jeans then my dick is finally unconfined and her hand is wrapped around it stroking me,

I groan then I push her to her knees “open your mouth” I growl and then I thrust into her mouth making her deep throat me then I pull out of her mouth and she grabs me and wraps her lips back around my cock sucking on my dick hard, hallowing out her cheeks making me groan loudly “fuck that’s good like that baby” I whisper not remembering her name not that it matters. I let her suck on my dick for a while then I pull her up and her make up is a mess from sucking me off and me making her take me down her throat making her eyes tear then I pick her up and thrust into her wet pussy.

I fuck her against the wall the sound of my skin slapping against hers as I slide in and out of her quickly and efficiently and bouncing her on my dick then I see Veronica coming out of her room from the corner of my eye but I keep fucking this girl just drilling my dick into her harder “Jayden” she moans and I give her hair a pull “don’t fucking call me by my name or I’ll spank your ass red” I growl in her ear.

I carry her to my couch “fucking ride me bitch” I growl giving her hair a pull and she bounces on my dick as I hold her hips “oh my god you’re so big” she whispers almost like it’s painful so I chuckle “what’s wrong you can’t take my cock” I said as I hold her hips tighter and bounce her on my dick and groan “no I love it, you fill me up so good Sweet Pea” she says to me and I arch my hips up letting her grind into my dick while I hold her “oh fuck, that’s it baby, fucking come on my dick” I growl in her ear as I slide my hand to her pussy and rub her clit while she rides me and she throws her head back moaning so I cover her mouth with my other hand then flip her over so that I’m on top because I knew I was close.

I pick up my pace when I feel it coming and I pull out before I get there ripping off the condom then slide my hand up and down my length quickly “I’m gonna come all over you” I growl then suddenly a hand is on top of mine it’s Veronica’s hand moving my hand out of the way and she wraps her hand around my length stroking me as she kisses up my neck and licking around my serpent tattoo on my neck “figured you could use a lending hand Jayden” she whispers in my ear as she strokes me faster as I slide my hand to her thigh and I thrust my hips as she strokes me “come for me Jayden” she whispers making me groan as my come spurts out on the little slut below me.

Then Veronica kisses my cheek “don’t say I never helped you out with anything” she said as she walks away.

I sit straight up in my bed in a sweat with a very hard dick and mumble swear words because that was a very realistic dream so I slide my hand to my dick stroking myself slowly then grabbing a little bit of the lube I like, rubbing it on my dick then sliding my hand up and down my shaft and turning on a porn on my tv as I stroke myself not paying attention to the fact that my bedroom door is opened a crack.


	7. Chapter 7

Veronica Pov  
I actually beat Sweet Pea to a shower this morning and I grin as I finish getting dressed thinking about how jealous he was last night about my threesome with Betty and Jughead. Sweet Pea might be really hot but he’s not the only hot guy in this house besides Jughead and Betty initiated the whole thing way back when.  
I won’t give in because Sweet Pea likes to sleep around obliviously. I leave the bathroom and I walk down the hall to my room and I glance at Sweet Pea’s door expecting it to be completely shut but it wasn’t and I see him in all his naked glory jerking off and it made me realize Sweet Pea is indeed well endowed. I try to look away but watching his hand glide up and down is cock was turning me on.

As he slides his hand slowly up and down his length then faster and I could hear the porn he is watching as he strokes himself faster then he arches his hips up as he comes on his hand and chest then continues to slide his hand up down his cock as he comes again.

I quickly hide in my room and get into my work clothes then grab my stuff to leave deciding to grab a cup of coffee to go from the kitchen but Sweet Pea is in there with just his sweat pants on hanging dangerously low on his hips. I don’t even look at him because of what I just saw. I just go about pouring my coffee until I feel a body behind mine as he slides a hand to my hip “did you enjoy the show Veronica” Sweet Pea whispers in my ear and I continue to make my coffee “I’m sure I have no idea what you are talking about” I lie because obliviously I know exactly what he is talking about.  
Sweet Pea spins me around and presses himself against me as he slides his hand down the column of my throat as he looks down at me as I look up at him “yes you do, did you enjoy seeing me come” he asks me “I need to get to work” I tell him and he chuckles still with his hand on my throat and gently squeezes leaning closer “I don’t like liars Ronnie, I saw you watching me jerk off, I told you, you could have all 9 inches of my dick if you want it just say the word hunnie and its all yours” he whispers then kisses my cheek “see you later Veronica’ then he backs away from me with a wink.

I practically run out of the house deciding I need to take a drive to my apartment to see if they are almost done fixing it because if I keep staying with Jughead and Sweet Pea something is going to happen with Sweet Pea.


	8. Chapter 8

Sweet Pea Pov  
When I saw her when I glanced up while I was jerking off it was end game it turned me one that she was watching me while I jerked off and I came not once but twice. When she comes out into the kitchen I had to tease her about it and tease her sexually but I’d also find any reason to press my dick against her ass “did you enjoy the show Veronica” I ask her of course she lies and denies that she was watching me. 

I spin her around and slide my hand down the column of her throat with my face close to hers as she looks up at me nervously, I love how she reacts to me it really turns me on that I make her nervous because deep down she is interested, she wouldn’t have been watching me today if she wasn’t “yes you do, did you enjoy seeing me come” I said and she tries to excuse herself by saying she has to go to work so she wouldn’t have to admit to anything then I squeeze her throat just a little “I don’t like liars Ronnie, I saw you watching me jerk off, I told you, you could have all 9 inches of my dick if you want it just say the word hunnie and its all yours” I remind her because it’s true, I want to give it to her so bad.

I go to Whyte Wyrm later that night and she is working when I walk in she automatically looks up at me and I give her a grin and she looks away. I lean over the bar and wait for her to finish serving other Serpents then she comes over to me “hi sexy” I say with a smirk “can I get a beer” I ask her and she turns around and I glance down her body, tonight her outfit was even sexier than the shorts she had on the night we met, she had black high waisted leather skirt on and a white crop top and these sexy platform ankle boots that had studs in the back when she turned around.

Veronica comes back with my beer “you look very sexy tonight” I said to her and she smirks “thanks” she said with a wink before she walks away I grab her hand “so sexy that my dick is hard for you” I whisper in her ear and she pulls away “guess you better find someone to fuck tonight” she says to me and I smirk “honey the only woman here I wanna fuck is you” I said and she leans over the counter “guess you’ll be jerking off tonight” she tells me and I chuckle “you gonna watch again gorgeous because that’s what made me come this morning not the porn” I tell her and she blushes then quickly walks away.

When she goes on break, I wait till she’s in the back room and then I follow her, I walk in and lean against the door after closing it “are you going to follow me everywhere, I told you I’m not interested in you” she said not even looking up from her phone “liar” I said with a scoff and she gets up then tries to walk by me but I grab her and push up against the door with my body aligned with hers “if you weren’t interested you wouldn’t been watching me this morning” I tell her as I slide my hands down her curves to her ass and give it a squeeze and her breath catches.

Veronica looks up at me because I still tower of her even though she has platformed heels on and then she tries to look away but I grab her chin tilting her face up and I slide my thumb across her bottom lip then slide my hand once again down the column of her throat “I’m not going to do anything with you so why don’t find a slut to suck your dick back here again” she said and I chuckle “the only woman I want on their knees in front of me is you” I said and then I smirk “the only pussy I want to eat is yours, the only woman I want to be inside is you, so you see some slut isn’t going to do it for me, you ruined me Veronica Lodge the minute you walked in this storage room weeks ago” I tell her and I hear her breath catch when I press my hard dick against her and slide my hand under skirt to her ass again giving it another squeeze.  
I back away but she surprises me by pulling me back by my jacket and smashes her lips to mine definitely surprising the hell out of me then my hand is in her hair and I groan into the kiss as soon as her tongue touches mine and I slide my hand between her thighs rubbing her pussy, her panties wet “I made you wet already” I said as I kiss down her neck still teasing her over her panties earning a moan “I knew you wanted me to touch you” I said as I slide my hand into her panties, sliding my fingers down her wet folds then slowly into her earning another moan, “Sweet Pea” she moans quietly and give her hair a pull with my other hand “it’s Jayden when I’m making you come darling” I said as I swipe my thumb across her clit, rubbing it in circles and I feel her pussy tighten around my fingers, “good girl give it to me” I whisper in her ear as I continue to rub her clit making her come again.

Veronica slides her hands right to my belt unbuckling it quickly then unzipping my jeans and unbuttoning them sliding her hand into my boxers and wrapping her hand around my length, I groan when she strokes me “that’s it baby, my dick is all yours” I whisper as I fuck her with my fingers. Veronica takes my dick out then continues giving me a very amazing hand job making me groan as she strokes me faster “fuck Veronica” I growl and I give her hair another pull “fuck will you suck it for me, I want those lips around my dick” I growl and she smirks “I don’t choke so forget that idea” she says to me making me pull her hair tighter “prove it” I growl in her ear and she lowers to her knees then pulls my jeans and boxers down then her warm mouth is around my dick making me moan.

Veronica looks up at me as I watch as she sucks my dick “fuck it turns me on when your eyes are on me while you take my dick in your mouth” I tell her then I smirk “think I need to test your little no choking on dick, I need to see if your lying” I said and I slide my hand into her hair and I thrust my dick down her throat and to find out she can take me all the way which makes me groan “fuck that’s so hot” I growl as I thrust into her mouth keeping a grip on her hair as I bob her head up and down my cock “oh fuck” I groan as she takes me deep again but on her own.

I continue to mumble swear words as I thrust into her mouth and she meets my thrusts letting me fuck her mouth with my grip tight in her hair and then she slides her hand to her pussy and her hand into her panties making me groan “oh my god that’s so hot, finger that pussy baby, make yourself come” I growl knowing I’m close when she moans around my cock, I spill my load into her mouth not able hold it back once she made herself come. I thrust into her mouth again when I feel another load coming “fuck show me it in your mouth Veronica” I growl and she does making me groan “fuck so much come in that mouth baby, swallow it” I growl and she swallows it.

I groan when she swallows all of my come then I pull her up “fuck that was hot, you just rocked my fucking world” I tell her then I kiss her hard then pull up my jeans and leave first then she follows and Jughead is sitting at the bar lifting an eyebrow at us and I give him a smirk then he walks over to me “she gives really good fucking head” I said to him then I walk by him.

I play a pool game with Fang and keep my eyes on Veronica when I leave I give her a wink.

I lay in bed that night thinking of the amazing head I got tonight just as I’m finally about to fall asleep my bedroom door opens and Veronica walks in then closes my bedroom door and locks it “are you back for more honey” I ask her and she takes her skirt and boots off then her top leaving her standing there in just black lacy panties and black lacey bra, she slides her panties off then her bra leaving beautiful body bare. She crawls up my body and kisses up my body to my lips as she straddles me, she grinds into me making my naked dick rubbing her wet pussy on my length making me groan and I give her ass a slap making her moan “fuck you like when I slap your ass” I growl and I give it another slap “do you wanna get on my dick already naughty girl” I ask in between kisses “I make it nice and easy since I sleep naked” I said as I tease her pussy with the head of my dick and she rubs against it with a whimper as I tease her.

I tease her relentlessly rubbing the head of my dick between her folds “please give me it” she begs “yeah you want it baby, I knew you did, I’m gonna fill your pussy up so fucking good” I said and slide the head of my dick into her wet pussy giving her a few teasing thrusts not going all the way in making her whimper more “Jayden please” she says and I pull her in for a kiss “you want all of my dick is that what my little slut wants” I growl and she moans when I call her my little slut which makes my dick twitch “you’re kinky just like me aren’t you” I said to her “I love dirty sex” she whispers which makes my dick leak more precum “fuck baby my dick is leaking so much precum for you” I tell her as I tease her “tell me you’re gonna be my dirty slut from now on and I’ll give you more” I ask her and she bites her lip “yes I’ll be yours” she says and I give her hair a pull “my what, Veronica, tell me” I growl as thrust a little more into her making her moan “your dirty slut, I’m your naughty little slut” she whispers and I groan “good girl” I tell her then I slide her on my dick.

Veronica wastes no time and rides my dick with my hands on her hips as I let her grind and bounce on my dick the way she wants and I give her nipples a pinch then I pull her to me, licking her nipples and sucking on them and groan “Jayden” she moans then I flip her over “my turn” I growl and I slam my hips into hers fucking her hard and I slide a hand to her throat giving it a squeeze as I fuck her then I eventually turn her around and slide into her from behind keeping her against my chest with a hand still around her throat “fuck you like when I choke you, such a dirty girl” I growl as I give her throat a squeeze “I’ve wanted fuck you from behind since I met you, I fucking love this sweet ass of yours” I growl then I bend her over so her ass is in the air as I fuck her that’s when I notice the tattoos on the back of her upper thighs which just turned me on even more “some decoration near that sweet ass, I like it its fucking hot” I growl as I fuck her.

I slam my hips into hers as I fuck her and I give her ass a slap then another turning it nice and pink making myself groan “fuck I love this ass nice and pink” I growl and I give it another slap “rub your clit Veronica” I growl as she slides her hand to her clit as I fuck her “yes just like that good girl” I growl and then I feel her pussy tighten around my dick and I feel her come “fuck yes come on my dick” I growl then I feel it coming, my balls tightening and I groan then pull out of her quick “I’m gonna come on this sweet ass of yours” I tell her as I stroke my cock then spill my load all over her ass with a groan.


	9. Chapter 9

Veronica Pov  
The next morning I woke up with my head on his chest and him playing with my hair, I look up at him “Morning sunshine” said Sweet Pea with a smirk, “sleep good” he asks me, “yeah actually” I tell him honestly better than I have in a long time which scared me a little that I was so content in his arms, I play with the chains around his neck “you always wear these” I said changing the subject “they were my father’s when he was in the army now they are mine, he died when I was thirteen, I’ve had them on ever since” he tells me “oh I’m sorry” I said sincerely and he grins “nothing to be sorry about sweet cheeks he was a good man and was Serpent after the army and I have been in the Serpents since I was a teenager” said Sweet Pea.

I sigh “at least he was a good man unlike my dad, he’s a gangster who took my savings away just because he didn’t like my friends and I chose them over his blood money hence why I have a shit apartment that is flooded and two jobs. Jug gave me the job at the bar because Pop’s just isn’t enough money to get by on” I said to him then he leans over me “you chose to be friend’s with Serpent’s over having money even if it was blood money” he said and I nod “you would rather be here on the southside” he asked “well I still live on the Northside but I spend most of my time here on the southside because at least the people over here are real and don’t hate me because of my father” I said and he leans closer “you are truly an amazing person Veronica Lodge” he tells me then his lips are on mine in a very passionate kiss.

His hands start to wander to my breasts rubbing my nipple with his thumb then he kisses me then pulls away with a smirk “I think it’s time for breakfast” he says catching me off guard “so you tease me then tell me you want breakfast” I said and he chuckles “I don’t think your understanding me right now and what I want for breakfast” he whispers in my ear as he slides his fingers down my now wet folds then sliding his fingers into me then gives me a smirk as he rolls on top of me giving me another kiss then kisses down my body then spreads my thighs apart then my folds and buries his tongue into my pussy, licking up and down my pussy then teasing my clit as I slide my hands into his hair.

“I didn’t get to eat this pussy last night and it’s such good little pussy too” he growls then he is licking me up again as I moan when he buries his tongue into me as I pull at his hair.

Sweet Pea Pov  
After our little morning talk and our kisses just made me think how I never got to taste her last night making me hungry for her pussy right now so I spread her thighs and her folds then buried my tongue inside her sweet pussy, licking her up and down then teasing her clit and burying my tongue deep into her, her moans making my dick even more hard to where I needed friction as I rubbed against my sheets as I licked her up, when she comes I groan as I taste her come.

“I want you on my fucking face Veronica” I growl and I turn her around bringing her pussy to my face and licking her up as I slide my hand to her hair “fuck wrap those lips around my dick baby” I said and she licks up my balls all the way up length making me groan into her pussy. Veronica licks around the head of my dick then finally takes me into her mouth earning another groan from me as she sucks me off, hollowing out her cheeks as I keep my hand on her head.

I tease her clit again with a tip of my tongue making her moan around my dick then I suck on it. I lick back down her pussy and she starts to ride my face as I lick her up as she continues to give me head and I force her head down making her deep throat me then letting her go and she licks back down to my balls, licking them and sucking them making me groan then I pull her back to my dick and make her wrap her lips around my dick again.

I continue to eat her out while she sucks me off then takes me deep into her throat again making me growl around her pussy and I burry my tongue deep into her and she continues ride my face and I feel it coming that I’m about to blow my load so tease her clit more until she moans then I burry my tongue inside her again wanting to taste her and she deep throats me and I spill my load in her mouth as she comes and I pull her closer when she tries to pull away then I surprise her by spreading her ass cheeks apart and licking around her tight hole “oh my god” she moans, “yeah you like that dirty girl, I love this ass so much that I want to eat it” I growl then I burry my tongue into her hole and slide my fingers into her pussy as she moans loudly and fucks my fingers as lick her tight little hole making myself hard again.

I spin her back around “let me fuck that tight little hole Veronica” I growl as I rub the tip of my cock against it “c’mon baby let me fuck it” I growl “I’ve never_ and I chuckle “I promise you will like it” I said as I continue to rub the head of my cock around her tight ass and she moans “see you already want it baby” I said as I slide my finger in her ass “remember you let me do this last night and you liked it” I growl as I stretch her hole and make her moan “fuck okay put it in baby” she whispers in my ear and I groan then flip her off and put her ass in the air and look at those sexy fucking tattoos again “fuck I love these tattoos below your ass so fucking sexy” I growl then I slowly slide into her tight sweet ass, first the head of my dick with a groan and she whimpers “it’s okay baby, you can take it” I said as I slide the rest of my dick into her ass with a groan “fuck this ass is so tight” I growl as I slowly pull out then back into it with another groan.

I keep going slow as much as I want to fuck her ass hard, I don’t want to hurt her either until she starts meeting my thrusts and moans “fuck I knew you’d like it, such a fucking good little slut” I growl as I fuck her ass a little harder then I give it a slap and she moans, I lean over her “you love it so much when I slap your ass don’t you bad girl” I growl and she moans “answer me” I growl “yes I love it, spank it baby” she moans and I groan giving her ass another slap “slide your fingers into that pussy baby” I tell her and she does as I fuck her ass “fuck that’s so hot” I growl then I feel it coming that I’m not going to last much longer “fuck I need you come baby” I growl and reach around rubbing her clit for her quickly “oh my god Jayden” she yells out as I thrust quicker into her ass and I remove her fingers from her pussy then slide my own into her “I wanna feel you come” I said as I thrust into her ass and fuck her with my fingers and then I feel her pussy twitch around my fingers making me groan as I hit her g-spot over and over making her moan loudly “fuck I’m gonna come baby, I’m gonna come in this sweet ass” I tell her then I spill my thick load in her tight little hole with a very loud groan.

I slide out her ass and fall on to my back on my bed breathlessly “fuck that was soo good” I said and she lays down next to me, I kiss her softly “I think we need to get out of bed baby” I tell her and I hand her my tee shirt and she slides her panties on, then I grab my sweat pants and boxers.

I walk into the kitchen and start coffee then I feel her wrap her arms around my waist so I turn to her “I like you in my tee shirts” I said in between kisses then we hear Jughead get up and come into the kitchen “you know you two are really fucking loud” he growls and glares at Veronica and grabs his jacket “where ya goin” I ask and he turns to me “well let’s see I woke up to you two moaning and groaning so I’m not really in the mood to stay here as for you Veronica, if you wanted to find another dick to fuck especially my best friend you could’ve just had the decency to tell me, our deal is off by the way, you met someone else so there is no need for you to be with me and Betty” he says then storms out of the house.

I look over at Veronica who is shocked and looks like she feels guilty “I didn’t think he’d be hurt over it” she mumbled, “he’ll get over it sweet cheeks” I tell her and give her a soft kiss “but if you think I’m gonna let you go now, you’re crazy” I tell her and then kiss her passionately.


	10. Chapter 10

Veronica Pov  
After Jughead found out he was more mad than what I expected, I guess I broke my part of the bargain but I didn’t think he would be that hurt about it. I sigh to myself and walk into Pop’s to meet Betty for breakfast it’s our once a week thing.  
I slide into the booth “hey” I said and she grins as she puts syrup on her pancakes “hey” she says and then she looks up at me “Jug called me and told me about you and Sweet Pea” she says and I sigh “I figured, it was just this thing that like happened, it was a one time thing I swear” I tell her and Betty gives me a look that is basically a yeah right look “what, it’s not going to happen again” I tell her not sure if I’m trying to convince her or myself “look let’s just take a break from the whole thing with us because Jughead is not going to go for the whole thing with us and he’s definitely not happy right now” Betty said to me and I lean back “we aren’t all in a relationship together, you and Jug are together, I’m just a friend that’s sometime involved with your sex lives but maybe you’re right even though I really don’t think it will ever happen again, I mean I totally can’t stand Sweet Pea most of the time so why would I continue it” I said with a shrug.

Betty grins “there really is a thin line between love and hate and well lust and hate” Betty said and I scoff “are you saying you think that I love him” I said outraged by the even thought “no I’m just saying it could happen but right now there is more of maybe lust there” she tells me and I look at her like she’s crazy “don’t look at me like that, you wouldn’t have done anything with him if you weren’t attracted to him” she said to me and roll my eyes “Betty I’m not blind, he’s hot just as much as Jug is hot” I tell her and she smirks “so you are attracted to him” she said as she drinks her coffee and I sigh “like I said I’m not blind he’s hot” I said again “but he can still be a total ass and I totally hate him most of the time” I said as I eat my pancakes and she laughs “like I said there is a thin line between lust and hate, you might think he’s an ass but you still want him physically” she said “yeah last night and this morning I did and who wouldn’t he definitely knows what he’s doing in bed” I said to her “yeah so does Jug, so how did it happen last night” she asks me and I sigh, “well he kept just saying things to me, dirty things and then he followed me in the storage room when I was my break and he kept going with his filthy mouth, I kissed him first and it led to fooling around and then I just wanted more after it so when I got home I went into his room and I just had to have sex with him I just wanted to fuck him and we did, then this morning well we did it again but I had anal sex with him, I’ve never done that” I tell her and she grins “then maybe Jug is right let’s just leave the whole us being sexually involved alone” she tells me after the discussion about Sweet Pea, we moved on to just catching up for awhile until Betty had to leave for work.


	11. Chapter 11

Sweet Pea Pov  
That night was supposed to be a night in for me until I saw Veronica come out of her room in a black cropped tank top and a camouflage skirt with these very sexy black above the knee boots that had ties on the side "where are you goin like that" I ask her as I get up "girls night not that I really need to tell you what I'm doing" she said to me as she walks by me but I grab her around the waist "I don't think I like what your wearing to a club where there is all kinds of perverted men" I tell her and she gives me a glare then removes my arms from around her waist.  
"I wouldn't talk about perverted men if I was you" said Veronica as she walks around me and I grab her wrist turning her around then I smirk noticing the gold snake around her arm "nice snake" I said in a growl "too bad you aren't a serpent" I said and she gives me a grin stepping closer to me as she looks up at me with her pretty brown eyes "I will be soon, I asked Jug if I could initiate he said yes, since I am always around and I work for him" said Veronica as she walks around me.  
I grab her wrist again since I got distracted by the snake bracelet around her arm "I don't want other guys touching you, dancing with you" I growl and she pulls her wrist out of my hand "listen just because we spent one night together doesn't mean you're suddenly my boyfriend" said Veronica grabbing her keys and purse.  
I smirk and pull her into me again but I back her into the wall as she looks up at me "it was more than one night sweetheart, did you forget about this morning, I loved eating that pussy and fucking that tight sexy ass of yours too" I tell her as I slip my hand under her tank top and her bra rubbing my thumb across her nipple with a grin on my face and she bites her lip then grabs my hand takes it out of her tank top "you aren't my boyfriend and I will do what I want and with who I want" she tells me with an attitude then gives me a smirk.   
I chuckle then slide my hand down the column of her throat "the only man you will do anything with is me, any other man that touches you he will find himself either dead or in a hospital bed" I growl and I give her grin "unlike you princess I don't like to share, I'm very selfish and I own this sexy body, I played it like a fucking musical instrument last night, no one will ever do to you what I did to you" I tell her and she smirks "such a cocky bastard you are, you're not the only man in this world" she tells me and I press my body against hers "that might be true but I'm the only one who could make you fucking scream" I tell her and she gives me a sexy smile as she slides her hands down my bare chest "I can make you beg if I wanted too" she whispers in my ear then her hand is sliding down over my sweats and sliding down the length of my dick over my sweatpants making my dick hard.

This little bitchy princess is trying to beat me at my own game and sadly it’s working and sick enough it turns me on even more “then stay here Veronica and prove it” I said to her and she ducks under my arm “I’d rather tease and leave you right now” she tells me but then kisses me hard and I slide my hand to her ass squeezing her ass cheek and she nips at my bottom lip “sorry but I have plans” she said as she backs away then turns and leaves while stare at that sweet ass. I glare at the door then turn around and go to my room to get dressed to follow her to wherever she is going. 

I follow her out of town and to some club I’ve never heard of and I watch her get out of her car meeting up with Cheryl, Betty and Toni. I wait until they are in the club then I go to the bar and order a whiskey, I stay blended in, the best I could with a serpent jacket which wasn’t too hard since this I’m crazy enough to drive to the city just to look after her. I watch her dance with her friends watching her move her sexy hips and then a guy comes up behind her, he has red hair “fuck no” I growl because I knew it was Archie, when they turn around it just confirmed my suspicions. I watch them go to a table without the girls and they talk.

Veronica gets up when she sees me standing there “what the hell are you doing here” Veronica asks angrily and I shrug “I followed you” I admit as Archie gets up “is he your boyfriend or something” Archie asks and she scoffs “he wishes” said Veronica rolling her eyes and I smirk then shrug “no but she was in my bed last night and we had a lot of fun together right Veronica” I said with a smile and she turns to me “you are such a dick” said Veronica angrily and Archie looks over at her “you slept with this thug” said Archie surprised and looking all disgusted that she slept with me. I practically jump over Veronica and punch Archie in the face and then we are in a full blown fist fight, of course I have the upper hand because I’m bigger and taller than Archie.  
Veronica is screaming at both of us and then a bouncer pulls me off of Archie “both of you out now or you are getting Arrested” he said, Archie looks at both of us one last time then storms out of the club the bouncer looks at me “out now” he said again warningly and I look at Veronica then I leave but she follows me out of the club. I get to my bike which is conveniently parked next to her car. Surprisedly even with all her daddy issues Veronica still has her expensive car.   
Veronica walks towards me, she is texting probably Toni and Cheryl. Veronica looks at me with a glare “what the actual fuck is wrong with you” yells Veronica with her arms around herself and I automatically put my jacket around her shoulders and she sighs “you aren’t my boyfriend, I don’t do boyfriends” said Veronica as she tries to take my jacket off her shoulders, I step closer “don’t be stubborn, you’re cold, it’s just a fucking jacket” I said and she rolls her eyes putting her arms through the sleeves “first serpent jacket, looks good on you princess” I said with a grin “don’t” said Veronica with a glare “don’t what” I said with a shrug “try to make me forget you were just an asshole and caused a fight by being all sweet to me, it won’t work” said Veronica madly “he called me a thug, I’ve been dealing with shit like that from those preppy northsiders for years, I’m not a piece of shit just because I’m in a gang” I said irritatingly “so that makes you punch someone in the face and fight them, might want to work on your temper Sweets” said Veronica rolling her eyes “well him looking all disgusted that you slept with me didn’t help my anger either like I don’t deserve you, I don’t need to be reminded of that” I tell her as I grab a cigarette and light it “who cares what he thinks” she says to me then takes my cigarette from me and takes a drag then hands it back.

Veronica sighs “I didn’t mean that you didn’t deserve me, I actually meant it the other way around, my life is too fucked up for boyfriends, I’m bad at the relationship thing” she said and I smirk “I never said I was good at shit like relationships” I tell her with a laugh “I don’t like being stalked Sweet Pea” said Veronica as we continue to share my cigarette “I wasn’t stalking I was looking after you, guys like him want one thing from you” I tell her “and that is” said Veronica and I just look at her “the same thing you wanted” said Veronica with a shrug “no I don’t want just that, I liked talking this morning, I’ve never done that and I’ve never let a girl stay the night” I said with a shrug “and I’ve never stayed with a guy” she tells me and I smirk “first time for everything I guess” I said “I still don’t like that you followed me, you don’t own me” she said. 

I groan “how many times do I have to say I was just looking after you” I said to her irritatingly and she glares at me “I can take care of myself, I always have” said Veronica as she opens her car door but I turn her to me “where you goin” I ask her and she glares at me “home” said Veronica “well guess I’ll see you there” I said sarcastically “no to my apartment, I’ll come by in the morning to get my stuff” said Veronica as she gets into her car.

I let her leave and I get on my bike going home because I don’t want to follow her I know it will just make shit worse. I really fucked up by coming here and she really doesn’t want anything to do with me anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

Veronica Pov  
I sighed when I walked into my apartment that was actually dry and fixed but dreading going back to Jug’s apartment tomorrow. I undressed and went into my bed alone and couldn’t get comfortable because all I had on my mind was Sweet Pea and a part of me was wishing he was there in my bed. 

The next day I went back to Jughead’s apartment, I place my key on the table and take some money out of my wallet to leave on the table for letting me stay “you don’t have to do that” said a voice from behind me making me jump, I turn to Sweet Pea “you just scared the shit out of me” I said as he walks towards me once he is standing in front me, he takes the money off the table stepping closer to me “it’s fine it’s the right thing to do” I said looking up at him “he offered because he’s your friend and he wouldn’t want it, I don’t want you to leave it either” said Sweet Pea as he puts the money in the back pocket of my jeans. I move away from him after he does “I’m gonna go get my stuff out of Jughead’s room” I tell him then I walk into Jug’s room quickly stuffing my overnight bag with my clothes. I hear the shower on when I come out and I know Sweet Pea is in there because Jughead isn’t here. 

Great now I have to wait because I have stuff in their bathroom, I sigh then sit on their couch. When I hear the door open and he steps out in just a towel of course, talk about torture seeing Sweet Pea like that is definitely torture, sexually. I avoid eye contact with him “I just need to get my stuff in the bathroom. Sweet Pea just shrugs and walks away to his room “all yours princess” he mutters. I grab my stuff then put it in my bag. 

Just as I get to the front door he is in front of me with no shirt on and drops of water on his chest from his shower, is this revenge for leaving I swear he is doing this on purpose being all sexy and shirtless like this “is your apartment at least not flooded anymore because if it is, it’s really stupid to leave here just to avoid me and go back to a flooded place” Sweet Pea said concernedly “if you want I’ll leave for a while” he offers and I look up at him “my apartment is fixed and I would never make you leave your own place because of me” I said to him “and I’m not trying to avoid you” I said and he scoffs “yeah right you are totally leaving because of me” he said to me making me irritated “no I’m not, I’m leaving because I checked my apartment last night and it’s fixed” I said madly even though I knew I was lying that I was partially trying to get away from him before things got any more complicated.

Sweet Pea backs away “well see ya around” said Sweet Pea and turns to walk way “that’s it just see you around” I said surprised by how he’s not really caring that I’m leaving even if it’s what I wanted originally it still kind of hurts “what do you want me to say” he said to me “I don’t know” I muttered and Sweet Pea chuckles “well princess your apartment is all fixed so you should go” said Sweet Pea as turns away but then turns back “by the way I’d like my jacket back” he said with a smirk “you really are an asshole” I said madly “never said I wasn’t, see ya around” he said again as he continues to walk towards his bedroom.

I leave slamming the door on my way out when I get into my car I lay my head on the staring wheel for a minute letting the tears fall because it really hurt that Sweet Pea totally acted like he didn’t care and I guess maybe I did like him as much as you can like Sweet Pea. 

Weeks have gone by and I’ve been busy with working and the initiation with the Serpents. Tonight I have a shift at the Whyte Wyrm I’m not really looking forward to it because since I left Jug’s apartment Sweet Pea is being a total asshole to me at the bar. Also purposely flirting with other girls and probably sleeping with other girls to try make me jealous, sadly it’s working. 

When I get to the Whyte Wyrm I took a deep breath then I head into the Whyte Wyrm. When I see him he is of course busy flirting with some girl leaning over her, it was the same girl I found him with when we met then he notices me as I walk by him “princess long time no see right” he said to me looking kind of buzzed “yeah sure long time no see only I’ve been working here where you have been like every night but avoiding me at all costs” I said to him, the girl that is all over Sweet Pea rolls her eyes at me “excuse me do you have a problem” I asked her looking around Sweet Pea “yes why are you over here don’t you belong behind the bar” she said with a bitchy attitude. 

I roll my eyes then look up at Sweet Pea “didn’t realize you had a girlfriend Sweets” I said with sarcasm “well he does” she said and Sweet Pea looks over at her “never said you were my girl, I don’t date” Sweet Pea tells her truthfully “interesting you seemed like you wanted to date me though” I said with a smirk and he turns to me but doesn’t say anything “I just moved out of his apartment and we were sleeping together” I said with my own bitchy attitude “whatever why don’t you go get us drinks” said this girl cuddling up to Sweet Pea which was my apparent last straw and before I could think about it, I had this girl by her hair “don’t talk to me like I’m a piece of shit, when you’re the whore that was getting ejaculated on in the back room” I said then I let her go but she goes to slap me but I move away then I have her by throat against a wall.

“You think you’re so tough well you’re shit okay, you are trash that needs to be taken out of the bar” I said with a smirk “leave if you know what’s good for you because the next time I see you here, I won’t hesitate to kick your ass” I said then I let her go but she tries to take a swing again on me and then I punch the bitch in the face and she grabs me by my own hair “so you’re a hair puller and you fight like a girl” I growled as I get her off of my hair then I give her another punch as she hits me until Sweet Pea pulls me away then Jughead is in front of me a long with a few other serpents and the bitch is thrown out of the bar by Jughead himself.

“I guess I’m a little late for work” I said as I sit on the counter in the bathroom with Sweet Pea in front of me tilting my head and cleaning up my bloody lip “yeah well no one was expecting a boxing match in the middle of the bar” Sweet Pea said with a laugh “you are crazy you know that” he said to me with a grin and I smile “you have no idea how crazy I am” I said flirtatiously, I need to stop flirting why is it I always end up flirting with him “I’m dying to find out” Sweet Pea said just before his lips are on mine, his hand tangled in my hair. Kisses turn very heated to where we are ready to rip each other’s clothing off in this bathroom “if we don’t stop now princess I will fuck you right here on this counter in this bathroom” he growls in between kisses as I move my kisses down his neck right where his serpent tattoo is knowing it’s his sweet spot.   
Sweet Pea grabs a fistful of my hair pulling me away making me look up at him “is that what you want princess for me to fuck you hard on this counter or against the wall” he growls and I jump off the counter “I’m gonna be late for work” I said as I walk around him and he chuckles spinning me back around and pushing up against the wall “don’t be a tease” said Sweet Pea and I give him a smirk “but it’s just so much fun to tease you, it’s just so easy to do” I said and he smirks “are you callin me easy” asks Sweet Pea with a grin “maybe” I said flirtatiously with a shrug “now I’m gonna go work” I said to him with a smile “maybe I just like it when you tease me Veronica” he said to me as he leans in closer “maybe it turns me the fuck on that you won’t give in right away” Sweet Pea growls then kisses me long and hard earning a moan from me “I think I’ll wait till I have you all alone so I can just fuck you for hours on every surface of my apartment or maybe yours” he said biting his lip “see you out there princess” said Sweet Pea teasingly as he walks away and fixes his jeans at the same time then gives me one last sexy smirk.

I get behind the bar and Toni gives me a smirk probably because of that chick fight. I serve a few serpents then she walks over to me “so that was fun to watch you kick that Amy’s ass” said Toni and I just roll my eyes “Jughead threw her out like she was trash and told her not to come back” said Toni as Sweet Pea sits down “of course he did, serpents protect their own” said Sweet Pea with a smirk “I’m not a Serpent yet” I said to him as Toni walks away “you work here which means you’re protected by us anyway, you don’t need to be a serpent, you’re a friend of the leader of the Southside Serpents and an employee” he said to me “still going to become a serpent anyway” I said to him with a shrug.

“What you do you want” I ask him and of course he gives me a mischievous grin “you” he said to me and I roll my eyes “I mean here at the bar” I said to him “well I mean we could wait till it’s closed and I will do you on this bar” said Sweet Pea with a smile “what do you want to drink and don’t say anything dirty you know what I mean” I said warningly, Sweet Pea chuckles “a bud light” he said to me and I slide one to him “so how far are you in initiation” Sweet Pea asks curiously “did the laws just have to get that knife out of that gross snake tank” I tell him and Sweet Pea smirks “I look forward to the last test” he says and I look up at him and he points at the stage at the pole, “it’ll be the best three minutes of your life” I said flirtatiously and he chuckles “have you pole danced before” asks Sweet Pea with a cocky smirk “they have classes and I can dance anyway, I’ve been dancing for years and I don’t mean just at clubs” I said with a smile.

I walk away to serve drinks then come back “so you used to take dance lessons” he asks curiously “I used to take dance classes up until I moved here and I was a river vixen at Riverdale High school, I’d love to open my own dance studio, Cheryl, myself and Toni have been talking about it, Cheryl wants to help me open one and Toni will be a dance teacher along with myself” I tell him with a smile “I’ve got my eye on that old gym here on the southside, I want to turn it into a dance studio and that is why I was talking with Archie, I need someone to remodel the place” I explained “the serpents are always lookin for work and many are into construction just so you know and that includes me” Sweet Pea tells me “you’re a construction worker” I said surprised “yeah gotta have a day job besides sit around in the Wyrm, running the wyrm is Jug’s job I just invested with him” Sweet Pea explained.

“When you become Serpent King, you run the Wyrm and when your dad tried to buy it off us, we weren’t having it so I helped Jug invest to keep it” he tells me and I smile “that’s very generous of you” I said and Sweet Pea shrugs “Jug is family as for this place this is home away from home” he said to me and I grin “you say that like he’s your brother from another mother” I said Jokingly and he gives me a serious look “he is, blood doesn’t make you family, loyalty does” said Sweet Pea, it’s probably the nicest and deepest thing he’s ever said since we met. Then Sweet Pea changes the subject “so are you really going to try to open a dance studio” he asks me “that’s why I work two jobs, not just for a shitty apartment but to help invest with Cheryl, I didn’t go to college and my savings was taken from me by my own father, I don’t want to be broke forever and I want a future and I love dancing more than I ever wanted to even go to some Ivy league school” I explain to him.


	13. Chapter 13

Sweet Pea Pov  
After our little conversation Jughead walks over to us and Veronica passes him a beer “You wanna get the knife out of the tank tonight, get it over with” Jughead asks as he sits down at the bar “I mean you’re close to done unfortunately I can’t fight the guys on the dance, they all insist on keeping that a part of initiation and some things aren’t worth the battle with these guys” said Jughead and I smirk “you can do what you want after she goes on the stage, I look forward to that more than anyone else going up there” I said with a smile and Veronica rolls her eyes “apparently I said to much when I said I could dance” said Veronica with sarcasm “be bold and brave princess we all know you are, I definitely do know that you are” I said flirtatiously making Veronica actually blush something I never thought I could make Veronica Lodge do.

Veronica sighs “yeah I’ll go grab the knife out of the tank where that gross snake is” said Veronica making me chuckle and she glares at me “as matter of fact I’ll do it right now” she said looking at me lifting an eyebrow at me like she is daring me to make a comment so for once I keep my mouth shut and just watch her come around from behind the bar as Jughead climbs on the bar “listen up” he yells over everyone quieting the entire bar full of serpents which is what should happen when the king speaks anyway. 

“Veronica is gonna do the next part of initiation being the brave spit fire she is” said Jughead with a smirk and Veronica walks over to the tank as Jughead gets off the bar walking over there, all eyes are on Veronica. Jughead gives her a nod and she takes a deep breath and reaches into the tank getting that knife before the snake even gets near her hand then with a smirk hands it to Jughead.

“holy shit I don’t know too many serpents that get that knife without getting bitten” said Fangs when he is standing next to me and I grin proudly “that’s my girl for ya, spit fire as always” I said and drink my beer “your girl” said Fangs in surprise “not officially but I’ve had that girl in my bed and no serpent is getting near her without a fight” I warn and Fangs just nods then grins “she must be special if your all in with her” he said and I smile “you have no idea how special” I tell him then I walk away toward her. It’s the truth I came to that realization that she’s mine one way or another I will make her mine officially. I’m completely and totally in love with Veronica Lodge, she just doesn’t know it and right now isn’t the time to tell her, I need her to come to the realization she has feelings for me because I know she does there is no way in hell she would’ve kicked Amy’s ass when she was all over me otherwise.  
In that second she claimed me as hers to every serpent girl here even though Amy wasn’t a serpent just a girl that hangs around trying to get with serpents unfortunately for her she won’t be allowed to hook up here ever again she was thrown out for that fight with a soon to be serpent not to mention she was thrown out by the Serpent King. 

When the Wyrm was closing I told Jug I’d stay behind and close with Veronica. Jughead just gave me a knowing look “if you two do anything in this bar please clean up after yourselves” said Jughead and I smirk “is that permission to fuck her on the bar or a pool table” I ask kind of sarcastic but not really because I’d totally fuck her on every surface of this bar. Veronica Lodge is more than a good lay now though and I’m not really staying behind for just a possible good fuck, I was enjoying our conversation and I’d like to continue it well technically I enjoy all of our conversations never thought I’d say that about any woman but this particular woman I enjoy it, she’s sexy and smart and hearing be so passionate about opening a dance studio and dancing makes me want to hear more about it.

“if you think you’re getting laid right now, you aren’t” said Veronica as she cashes out and I grin as I walk behind the bar and grab a bottle of champagne that I knew was hidden for special occasions but I’ll replace it before Jug notices it’s gone “care for a drink, gorgeous” I ask with a smile and she looks over at me and smiles “champagne, where did that come from” Veronica asks me “we keep it hidden for special occasions” I tell her “and that’s a new bottle so what is the special occasion that was supposed to be celebrated with the bottle you are stealing” Veronica asks me as she continues to cash out “it’s to celebrate when you are officially one of us” I tell her “so champagne goes around for that” she said as she closes the register.

“Well then maybe we should be saving that” said Veronica and I grin “it’s not stealing if you own the bar princess and I can replace it before anyone knows it’s missing, so do you want a glass or not” I ask her “who needs glasses” said Veronica and I shrug “okay fine” I said with a grin and I open up the champagne “ladies first princess” I said with a smirk handing her the bottle “such a gentleman” said Veronica teasingly as she walks around me with the bottle and then sits on a barstool and I sit next to her and I watch her take a drink from the bottle “I don’t even remember the last time I actually had champagne” said Veronica with a smile like she is remembering better times “yeah well you deserve champagne and roses and all that shit” I said as she gives me the bottle.

I didn’t actually mean to say it out loud “really” said Veronica with a laugh but I decided to go with it since I can’t take it back “yeah you do, don’t you want it” I ask her curiously “I mean that sounds great but really I just want to be happy” said Veronica and I hand the bottle back to her “you deserve that too” I said “you know you’re doing that thing again” she said with a laugh “what thing” I asked with a chuckle “being all charming like out of nowhere” said Veronica and I laugh “I’ve been called a lot of things in my life but charming has never been one of them” I said with a smile “usually I’m called an asshole” I said with a laugh and she laughs “well you are an ass most of the time but then there are these moments where you are charming and sweet” said Veronica with a smile “sometimes I forget there is a different side to you that apparently only I get to see” said Veronica with a smirk as I hand her the bottle of champagne “did you ever think maybe you bring out a different side of me that I didn’t know I had” I said truthfully “what side is that” she asks me curiously and I laugh “apparently a more charming side and sweet side” I said with a laugh and she laughs “a side that let’s a girl spend the night in my bed” I said with a smirk “a side that might actually want more than just a good fuck” I tell her looking over at her as she looks away.

Veronica sighs “why is it so scary to us to actually like someone” said Veronica with a laugh “you sayin you like me Lodge” I said teasingly bumping her shoulder with mine “sometimes I do” said Veronica with a grin “oh yeah I think it’s more than sometimes, I mean you did just beat up a girl for being too close to me” I teased and she rolls her eyes “she was being a bitch too” she said which was definitely an excuse “that’s the best excuse you got princess” I said as I get up.

I grab my pack of cigarettes out of my jacket that was by the pool table, my jean serpent jacket since Veronica still has my leather serpent jacket but I have yet to say anything about it.

I walk back over to her and light a cigarette “not supposed to smoke in bars Sweets” Veronica said teasingly and I shrug “my bar, my rules” I said with a grin “not just your bar” said Veronica and I chuckle “yes it belongs to the Serpent king but I’m his partner and second in command” I said with a smile “second in command what does that even mean” she asks me with a laugh “it means something happens to him, I’m king” I said to her “it means I’m his trusted advisor” I said jokingly and she smiles “you wanna be king Sweets” she asks mainly teasing

“not enough where I want something bad to happen to Jug, he’s my brother from another mother as you said” I said with a wink making her laugh “maybe once I make it through initiation I will finally feel like I belong like I have a family” said Veronica looking away and I tilt her chin up “you have a family, Jughead helped you out, gave you a job brought you in, he doesn’t do that for everyone” I said as I take a drink of champagne “if he didn’t want you here you wouldn’t be and if he didn’t think you were worthy of becoming one of us he would’ve told you no” I said to her.

Veronica stands up with her eyes on me and we are standing close with my hand still on her chin “do you think I am worthy to become a serpent” she asks me and I smile “princess, you are fucking bad ass, you punched me in the face and you have a hell of right hook” I said with a laugh and she grins “you deserved it” said Veronica with a smile and I chuckle “yeah I did” I admit with a smile “either way you are bad ass, I wouldn’t be so into you if you weren’t, I like a woman who can handle her own” I said with a smile “you’re into me, who would’ve thought you would be into Hiram’s Lodge’s daughter” she said and I chuckle “Hiram’s Lodge’s daughter is sexy and bad ass, she doesn’t need his money or fancy cars” I said moving in closer “well I did keep the fancy car but it was paid off anyway” she said with a shrug “maybe I’ll get to drive that Audi someday” I said with a smirk and she laughs “if you’re lucky” said Veronica with a smile “are you planning to kiss me” she asks me and I smile “I plan to kiss you a lot” I said then my lips are on hers in a very passionate kiss.

I slide my hands down to her thighs as I grin into the kiss when I pick her up easily earning a little squeal and I turn us and sit her on the bar as we kiss and her legs stay around my waist as we make out. My hand buried in her hair as I tilt her head and kiss down her neck “I told you I wanted to fuck you on this bar” I said in her ear “then I guess you better fuck me on this bar” said Veronica challengingly and I grin then smash my lips back to hers as she slides her hands to my belt unbuckling it making me smile into our kisses “in a hurry Veronica” I ask her and she just scrapes her teeth against my neck again where my serpent tattoo is because the little tease knows it’s my sweet spot which makes me groan as she continues to suck and tease that spot then my ear lobe “fuck” I growl as I literally rip her panties like they were nothing “I liked those” she said in between kisses “I’ll fucking buy you new ones” I growl as I slide her skirt up as she unbuttons my jeans then unzips them.

My shirt is lifted over my head as I pull off hers then kiss every inch of soft fucking skin I could kiss as she pulls my jeans down with my boxers and I pull her closer making her laydown and then I’m half on the bar with her “this wasn’t thought through well” I said in between kisses as I try to keep her from falling then I just thrust into her holding her by her waist as I thrust into her catching her moans with my kisses “fuck you feel so good Veronica” I growl in between kisses. Veronica meets my thrusts by grinding into me deliciously then I quickly pick her up and move us from the bar to a pool table “new location” she said with a laugh and a kiss.

I grin “much more comfortable” I said to her as I grind into her earning a moan as she tightens her legs around my waist “this pool table is my lucky pool table” I sad in between kisses as I rub her clit “you’ve fucked on this pool table before” she asks me and I chuckle “no I’ve never fucked anyone on a pool table, but I’ve won many games on this one” I said with a smile “Connor” she moans and I feel her tighten around me “and now I get to make a pretty little brunette fucking come on it” I growl as thrust harder into her and relentlessly. I groan when she once again moves her lips to my neck again “fuck you really like that sweet spot don’t you” I growl as I give her hair a pull “of course anything to make you hot and bothered” she said with a mischievous smile “such a fucking tease” I growl as slam my hips into hers “Connor” she moans out and I moan “I love when you moan my name” I said to her.

“Fuck I’m close, I’m gonna fucking come” I growl in her ear as I slam my hips into hers as she tightens around my dick again “yes come again, give it to me” I said giving her thigh a squeeze when I feel her coming, I moan then I thrust deep into her “I’m coming, fuck Veronica” I groan as I come deep inside her. 

After our fun in the Wyrm I ended up at her apartment that was definitely in worse shape than mine and Jughead’s apartment. The apartment building was an old brick building that a lot of ghoolies used to live in so that didn’t make me too happy because I guarantee there is still people that live here that deal the jingle jangle and god knows what else. I didn’t realize how bad off she really was until I saw this place and her apartment was a small one room apartment, “princess why won’t you stay with us, with me, this place isn’t safe, I know it for a fact” I said to her “I’m okay promise, I lock the doors” she said with a laugh and I pull her to me “you might be okay but I’m gonna protect you anyway, if you won’t come back with me then expect to see me a lot more coming to check up on you” I said to her and she pulls me to her “you aren’t leaving tonight anyway” she tells me with a smile.

I grin “oh yeah you want me to stay” I said as I tilt her chin up to me and she nods “you want me stay in your bed tonight” I ask her and she bites her lip “all night long” said Veronica flirtatiously and that was the last thing that was said because clothes started coming off and there was another round of really hot wild sex that I’m sure the entire apartment building heard.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and I grin then get up putting my pants and boxers back on unable to find my flannel shirt I did have on or at least I think I had one on over this tee shirt. Then I see her in the kitchen looking all sexy in that flannel shirt I had on, fuck she could keep that shirt “I wanna wake up to this everyday” I growl as I walk up to her “to what, fresh coffee” she said to me with a smile as she turns to me with a cup of coffee and I smirk “no to you in my shirt” I said as I tilt her chin up and kiss her “coffee Sweets” said Veronica in between kisses “fuck coffee I’d rather make you come again” I said as I continue to kiss down her neck then she moves away “coffee, I have work in a little while” said Veronica as she hands me a cup of coffee and I sigh taking the cup of coffee “fine coffee” I said with a sad face and she laughs “I’m going to go take a shower” said Veronica with a smile “don’t be a tease” I said with a grin “but it’s just so much fun” said Veronica with a wink and I grab her ass on her way out.

I follow her out then I pull her to me “we can conserve water if you let me shower with you” I said in her ear “I didn’t realize you cared so much for the planet” said Veronica flirtatiously “hey I have to live here right” I said with a smile “Sweets I don’t want to be late for work” said Veronica as I turn her to me “and you won’t be” I said with a grin “you know I will be” she said then pulls me in for a kiss “don’t be a tease” I said again as I wrap my arms around her “princess can I take you out on a date sometime” I ask her with a smile “no dating remember” she said to me and I look at her “are you serious” I said irritatingly “you don’t date and I don’t date, we don’t even have a clue how to be in a relationship, so let’s just keep things the way they are” said Veronica with a shrug “I can’t keep them like this” I mutter and step away from her.

“Why” she asks me and I glare at her “you really are going to sit here and act like you have no feelings for me” I said madly but she doesn’t say anything “I can’t keep doing this back and forth thing, I’m in too deep with you for that” I said to her as I back away from her “in too deep” she said looking at me and I groan “I’m in fucking love with you okay” I yelled out which wasn’t the way I intended to tell her but now I’m just frustrated because she won’t admit her feelings for me and she is so afraid to just be with me “I’m leaving, I can’t do this anymore if you aren’t all in with me then this is it” I said and she glares at me “is this an ultimatum” said Veronica angrily “yes, I want you to be my girl if you don’t want to be all in then this is it” I said knowing I had to do it because it’s never gonna be more than what it is because she is too afraid to have it be more.

Veronica doesn’t say anything at first and looks away then back at me “then I guess you should go” she mumbles which shattered my heart into a million pieces. I thought maybe just maybe I’d get through to her by saying that, that she would come to her senses that she has feelings for me and I know she does there is no doubt in my mind that she does. I don’t say anything I just turn and leave slamming the door on my way out.


	14. Chapter 14

Veronica Pov  
Once again I screwed everything up with Sweet Pea because of my stupid fear of getting hurt and I’m completely miserable. It’s been a few days since I’ve worked at the Wyrm because I asked Jughead for some time off because I just don’t want to face Sweet Pea. I’ve kept myself busy with the the dance studio idea. It was coming together nicely, Cheryl was able to help me with that old gym on the southside now our biggest thing is finding help to remodel it into a dance studio. A bunch of Serpents volunteered to help us clean it out and now it’s just one big room which is what I need but there is still work to be done.

Today I am at the soon to be dance studio with Toni and Cheryl as the guys from the southside serpents help us with remodeling basically we are here to direct and give visions of how we want this big room and right now there is mirrors against walls waiting to be put up “this place is going to be amazing when it’s done” said Toni excitedly and I smile “we make a great team guys” I said to both Toni and Cheryl then the studio door opens up and in walks Sweet Pea whom I haven’t seen since the fight at my apartment, I think he’s avoiding me as much as I’ve been avoiding him so I don’t really know why he would come here.

“What’s he doing here” I said softly to both Toni and Cheryl, they both shrug “maybe he is here to help” said Toni with a shrug “why would he do that when we aren’t even speaking” I said to her “maybe I still care even though you want nothing to do with me” said a voice behind me it being Sweet Pea. I turn to him “guess you better get to work if you plan to help” I said to him lifting an eyebrow and he just gives me a grin as my friends walk away “you’re hot when you are bossy” Sweet Pea said flirtatiously “rule number one, don’t flirt with your boss” I said to him and I walk away because he is too tempting for his own good.  
I mainly watch Sweet Pea work while I organize my soon to be office space. I watch as he helps put one of the many large mirrors on the wall and at this point he is only in a tank top and the sweat that is soaking the back of his shirt and his muscles in his arms as he helps put the mirror up on the back wall with Jughead and Fangs. By the end of the day all the mirrors are finally up on the wall and I smile “it finally looks like a dance studio” I said excitedly as I walk up to Toni and Cheryl as the rest of the serpents say their good byes and I give my thanks to all the guys that helped out.

I say my good byes to Cheryl and Toni as they leave then I look around the studio “looks good in here princess” said Sweet Pea from behind me making me jump and I turn to him “what are you still doing here” I said to him “ I was using the bathroom” he tells me “oh well see you at the Wyrm tomorrow night I guess” I said as I walk away “you’re coming back to work” he said sounding surprised and I grin “actually tomorrow night I’m not working, tomorrow night I will be completing the final initiation and then I will officially be a southside serpent” I tell him with a smile.

Sweet Pea steps closer “guess I really need to be at the wyrm tomorrow night” he said flirtatiously “I want to see you dance” said Sweet Pea with a grin “why you hate me” I said looking up at him “I could never hate you” he said to me with his hand on my face as he looks down at me “I just hate that you aren’t with me” said Sweet Pea “that you’re not all in with me” said Sweet Pea as he leans in even more “that you’re not mine yet I can’t seem to stop flirting with you or getting close to you” he tells me then he sighs “I better go” said Sweet Pea just before he would normally kiss me.

“I’ll see you at the Wyrm” said Sweet Pea as he walks away “why do you want to see me dance so badly” I ask him when he is half way to the door “because I want to be sure I invested in this for good dancer” said Sweet Pea with a smirk “what” I said cluelessly because Cheryl helped me invest in the studio “Cheryl helped me invest in this what are you talking about” I said to him and he grins “and I paid the guys to work here and I bought your big mirrors on the walls, I’m the one that was here last night painting not Jughead, I told everyone to keep quiet about me helping” Sweet Pea tells me “I’ll see you tomorrow night” he said after all that and then he was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Veronica Pov  
Once again I screwed everything up with Sweet Pea because of my stupid fear of getting hurt and I’m completely miserable. It’s been a few days since I’ve worked at the Wyrm because I asked Jughead for some time off because I just don’t want to face Sweet Pea. I’ve kept myself busy with the the dance studio idea. It was coming together nicely, Cheryl was able to help me with that old gym on the southside now our biggest thing is finding help to remodel it into a dance studio. A bunch of Serpents volunteered to help us clean it out and now it’s just one big room which is what I need but there is still work to be done.

Today I am at the soon to be dance studio with Toni and Cheryl as the guys from the southside serpents help us with remodeling basically we are here to direct and give visions of how we want this big room and right now there is mirrors against walls waiting to be put up “this place is going to be amazing when it’s done” said Toni excitedly and I smile “we make a great team guys” I said to both Toni and Cheryl then the studio door opens up and in walks Sweet Pea whom I haven’t seen since the fight at my apartment, I think he’s avoiding me as much as I’ve been avoiding him so I don’t really know why he would come here.

“What’s he doing here” I said softly to both Toni and Cheryl, they both shrug “maybe he is here to help” said Toni with a shrug “why would he do that when we aren’t even speaking” I said to her “maybe I still care even though you want nothing to do with me” said a voice behind me it being Sweet Pea. I turn to him “guess you better get to work if you plan to help” I said to him lifting an eyebrow and he just gives me a grin as my friends walk away “you’re hot when you are bossy” Sweet Pea said flirtatiously “rule number one, don’t flirt with your boss” I said to him and I walk away because he is too tempting for his own good.  
I mainly watch Sweet Pea work while I organize my soon to be office space. I watch as he helps put one of the many large mirrors on the wall and at this point he is only in a tank top and the sweat that is soaking the back of his shirt and his muscles in his arms as he helps put the mirror up on the back wall with Jughead and Fangs. By the end of the day all the mirrors are finally up on the wall and I smile “it finally looks like a dance studio” I said excitedly as I walk up to Toni and Cheryl as the rest of the serpents say their good byes and I give my thanks to all the guys that helped out.

I say my good byes to Cheryl and Toni as they leave then I look around the studio “looks good in here princess” said Sweet Pea from behind me making me jump and I turn to him “what are you still doing here” I said to him “ I was using the bathroom” he tells me “oh well see you at the Wyrm tomorrow night I guess” I said as I walk away “you’re coming back to work” he said sounding surprised and I grin “actually tomorrow night I’m not working, tomorrow night I will be completing the final initiation and then I will officially be a southside serpent” I tell him with a smile.

Sweet Pea steps closer “guess I really need to be at the wyrm tomorrow night” he said flirtatiously “I want to see you dance” said Sweet Pea with a grin “why you hate me” I said looking up at him “I could never hate you” he said to me with his hand on my face as he looks down at me “I just hate that you aren’t with me” said Sweet Pea “that you’re not all in with me” said Sweet Pea as he leans in even more “that you’re not mine yet I can’t seem to stop flirting with you or getting close to you” he tells me then he sighs “I better go” said Sweet Pea just before he would normally kiss me.

“I’ll see you at the Wyrm” said Sweet Pea as he walks away “why do you want to see me dance so badly” I ask him when he is half way to the door “because I want to be sure I invested in this for good dancer” said Sweet Pea with a smirk “what” I said cluelessly because Cheryl helped me invest in the studio “Cheryl helped me invest in this what are you talking about” I said to him and he grins “and I paid the guys to work here and I bought your big mirrors on the walls, I’m the one that was here last night painting not Jughead, I told everyone to keep quiet about me helping” Sweet Pea tells me “I’ll see you tomorrow night” he said after all that and then he was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

Sweet Pea Pov  
I got to the Wyrm the following night and Veronica was at the bar having a drink “nervous” I asked with a smirk and she smirks flirtatiously “are you” Veronica asks very sexily “because you should be” Veronica said with a wink “wait why” I asked her and she just smiles “sexual frustration” she said to me and I feel a hand on my thigh “are you drunk” I asked with a smirk “no not at all, I just know what I want” Veronica said with a sexy smile “what’s that” I ask her curiously as her hand slides higher “if it’s to get in my pants it’s not gonna happen, if you’re not all in with me” I tell her as hard as it is to tell her that in more than one way “by the way I want my jacket back since you’ll have your own soon” I tell her and Veronica gives me a mischievous smile “you’ll get it back very soon” said Veronica as she walks away but not before kissing my serpent tattoo on purpose just to tease me.  
I reach over the bar and grab the bottle of whiskey “stealing from the bar now” said Fangs teasingly “can’t steal from your own bar” I said to him as I open the bottle of whiskey “the sexual tension when she was over here was so thick you could cut it with a knife” said Fangs with a grin “she’s a tease” I said irritatingly as I take a drink out of the whiskey bottle “what’s the deal with you two” he asks me curiously “it’s a long story” I tell him not wanting to get into it “but I want more than a hook up with her and she isn’t ready for more I guess but now I’m not so sure, she’s acting weird tonight” I tell him and he chuckles.

I turn when I hear music and I know she is about to dance. I leave the bar and I stand pretty much where Jug was standing when Betty danced but I had a bottle of whiskey in my hand and Fangs is standing next to me. Veronica is facing the other way and there is a serpent jacket on her body which is weird so I move closer and I see how big it is on her “why does she have the jacket on she hasn’t even twirled around a pole yet” said Fangs over the music and I keep my eyes on her “she doesn’t have one, that’s mine” I said with my eyes still on her and hoping I’m not drooling on the floor when she turns around in a tight sparkly black sheer body suit, thigh stockings and garters holding those stockings to her body suit and black high heels with my jacket on her body “why does she have your jacket” he asks me as I watch Veronica dance very sexily, my dick getting harder by the seconds from watching her do floor work dance first then the jacket she had on slowly comes off and with a wink at me, she throws it to me.

It falls to the floor because I’m too busy staring at her twirling around the pole finally and doing it like she’s been doing it her entire adult life. I take a big drink of whiskey “someone is thirsty” Fangs said sarcastically even though I’m not even paying attention to him, my attention is on the sexy little brunette on the stage “yeah I’m feelin a little thirsty” I mumbled as my dick gets harder by the seconds. I don’t think I’ve ever wanted her as bad as I do right now, three tortuous minutes later the music stops and I give Fangs the bottle of whiskey and then grab my jacket off the floor, I walk away without saying a word but he was laughing anyway hopefully because of my sexual frustration not because my boner is very noticeable which makes me adjust myself to be sure.

I wait until she is given her Jacket by Jughead himself and I clap as she gets it then I walk towards her as everyone gives her a welcoming hug but I keep an eye on the guys because I don’t want any of them getting handsy on my girl. Veronica disappears to change into her sexy black dress she brought with her for the after party.   
When she comes back out she comes up to me “see now you got your jacket back” said Veronica flirtatiously “you had it here all this time and you decided to give it back to me like that” I said with a smirk and she just pulls me closer and away from the crowds of people “I’m all in Sweets” she whispers in my ear then her lips are once again on my neck “I think I’ve been tortured enough tonight with the dancing” I tell her as I lean into her letting her feel my hard dick against her “so does that mean my studio was worth the investment” she asks me and I grin “depends do I get a private dance sometime” I ask her as I tilt her chin up “who do you think I was dancing for out there” she said with a smile “yeah well when we are alone you can dance then I can fuck you” I tell her with a grin.

Veronica gives me a very sexy smirk as she pulls me closer “are you saying you want to take me home tonight Sweets” Veronica asks flirtatiously and I lean in closer “I’m saying I am taking you home tonight” I tell her then my lips are on hers as I slide a hand to her ass, giving her ass cheek a squeeze as we kiss “jesus get a room you two” said Jughead as he walks by us and I look down at her “I think we should be enjoying your welcome to the serpents party” I tell her as I pull away “hey where’d that bottle of champagne go” Jughead said from behind us and I hide my face in her hair laughing “I think you’re in trouble” said Veronica with a laugh.

I take her hand in mine and we walk up to the bar “we kind of drank it a few days ago” I tell Jughead and he gives me a glare “before we had sex on that pool table” I said with a smirk “Sweet Pea” Veronica said with a laugh “way too much information and I’m never going near that pool table again” said Jughead as he walks away. I look over at Veronica who rolls her eyes “well since we don’t have champagne want to have some bourbon” I ask her with a smirk “sure” she says then I give her another kiss before I get us drinks. I have her between my legs as I sit down on a bar stool. 

I don’t say much at all, I let her talk with Toni and Cheryl along with Betty and Jughead. When they walk away, I turn my head into her hair as I kiss up her neck “I want to leave here and take you home with me” I whisper in her ear as I slide my hands down her curves “wanna leave with me princess” I ask her in her ear “right now” said Veronica with a smirk as she turns to me “yes, now” I practically growl and she gives me a flirty mischievous smile “in hurry to get me in bed, Connor” said Veronica flirtatiously and I smirk “I am” I admit with my lips almost on hers.

I once again glide my hands down to her ass “patience is a virtue” said Veronica and I chuckle “I don’t have patience or virtue” I tell her “who said I’d let you just fuck me right away maybe I want it my way tonight” said Veronica and I chuckle “oh yeah what way is that princess” I ask flirtatiously “if you want to find out then you have to be a good boy and wait” she tells me and I roughly pull her into a kiss “unfortunately Veronica I’m no longer a boy, I’m a grown man and there isn’t much good in me and let’s face it, you like bad in your men” I tell her in between kisses then I pull on her bottom lip and she gives me a smirk “maybe I do” she said flirtatiously “you know you wanna leave, that you want me all to yourself” I said with a smile and then I feel her hand on my length over my jeans “already hard for me” Veronica says to me biting her lip “I’ve been hard since you got on that fucking stage” I tell her as she continues to tease me.

I groan “c’mon princess” I groan because she is literally torturing me with her teasing, “I’m so fucking hard right now” I growl and then she finally gives me a sexy smile “I suppose we could leave” said Veronica and I smash my lips to hers in a very passionate kiss then I get up fixing myself the best I could and we say our goodbyes. 

I pull her to me outside when we get to her car which is parked next to my bike “let’s go to my place” she says to me and I grin as I lean into her so she is trapped against her car “you wanna take me home instead, Veronica” I ask her flirtatiously “yes I do” said Veronica and I smirk “you always take guys home from bars” I ask her teasingly “only the hot ones” said Veronica teasingly and I slide my hand down her throat because I know the little tease likes it “the only hot guy you will be taking home from now on is me” I said as I give her hair a tug. Veronica grins “then let me take you home and tease you there then maybe I’ll fuck you real good” said Veronica and I groan then I smash my lips to hers “I’ll meet you at your apartment” I said as I move away and then I get on my bike. 

When we get into her apartment we are already kissing as she backs me up into her living room pulling off my coat as I pull hers off “sit” said Veronica looking up at me and I grin “so it is your way tonight” I said teasingly and she gives me a smirk “I thought you wanted your private show” said Veronica and I grin “depends are you going to take clothes off during this show” I ask her as she makes me sit “if you’re lucky” said Veronica then she puts music on “am I getting a lap dance princess” I ask her with a smirk as she sways her hips in front of me sexily as I glance up and down her sexy body in the sexy dress that I want to rip off so badly. 

I keep my eyes on hers as slowly the dress is removed leaving her standing there in only her black panties and bra “what kind of dancer are you, a stripper or is this for me” I ask her with a smirk “all for you Sweets” said Veronica as she dances in front of me then in between my legs, “I’m very hard right now and you’re being such a little tease” I said as she gives me a grin then turns the other way making me groan when I look at her sweet round ass when I softly kiss her sides then her ass cheek “not supposed to touch the dancer Sweets” said Veronica warningly “what do you plan to do about it” I ask her and then I have her in my lap and her ass against my very clothed dick “more torture” I said as she moves against me to the music.

I grin when I unclip her bra myself and then I lean forward kissing up her back and neck “I think I’ve had enough of your teasing Veronica” I said in her ear as I slide the straps of her bra down her arms “in such a hurry” said Veronica then she is once again not on my lap and she glances down at the very large bulge in my jeans and I give her grin “see something you want princess” I ask her with a grin “shirt off” Veronica demanded “anything for you princess” I growled as I take my flannel off then my tee shirt and then she is in between my legs. Veronica slides her hands up my thighs and then glides her hand up my length over my jeans making me groan “c’mon baby you know you want it” I said and then she gives me a grin as she unbuckles my belt then unzips my jeans and unbuttons them as I kick off my boots then my jeans are around my ankles along with my boxers “so hard for me” said Veronica then licks up my length making me moan “are you moaning Sweets” Veronica asks me teasingly as she swirls her tongue around the tip of my dick “fuck” I groan as she continues to tease then glides her hand up and down my length.

I mutter more swear words as she finally takes me into her mouth and I slide my hand into her long black hair gripping it tightly as she looks up at me with her big brown eyes as takes me into her mouth over and over. I pull her off suddenly because she got me too close to coming “you are gonna make me come before we get to fuck if you keep doing that” I said as I pull her up and then I smirk and rip a different pair of panties apart “I liked those ones too” Veronica said as I pull her into my lap “I will buy you more sexy little things for you to wear for me to destroy” I tell her as I pull her into a kiss and she slowly slides on to my dick.

Veronica grinds into me taking me deep and swirling her hips just right as I slide my hands down her curves and hold her hips “so good at riding my dick” I said in her ear as I give her hair tug as I meet her grinding with my own thrusts into her as I pull her close to my body then I stand up with her legs wrapped around me and walk her to the bed laying her down below me and she gives me smirk “I said it’s my way tonight” said Veronica and I grin “is that what you want tonight to be on top” I ask her with a flirty grin before I kiss her “I want to ride you until you come” she says in my ear making me groan then I quickly flip us over so she is on top of me “get to riding princess” I said with a grin.

Then her lips are on mine as she swirls her hips just right as I slide my own hands to her ass again and grinding her into my dick “take it deep baby” I whisper in her ear earning a moan “is that it, is that the spot right there” I said with a grin “Connor” she moans out and I pull her into a passionate kiss “are you gonna come for me” I ask her as I thrust into her as she grinds on my dick “you feel so good Sweets” she whimpers “you feel good too baby, so fucking good around my dick” I say earning more moans and I feel her tighten around me “Connor” she moans as I feel her come “fuck that’s a good girl come” I said giving her hair another pull “I want you to come Sweets” she tells me “oh yeah that’s what gets you off isn’t it, when I come deep inside you” I growl then flip us over and pin her wrists down and thrust into her relentlessly “you love to fucking tease me and then make me fucking come hard later” I said as the bed bangs into her wall “yes I love it, Sweets” she yells out making me growl.

I tighten my grip on her wrists as she bites her lip “you like when I hold you down like this” I ask her with a smirk as fuck her and she nods “come for me Sweets” Veronica said breathlessly and then pulls me to her as she meets me thrust for thrust and giving my own hair a tug when she kisses me as she keeps me close to her skin “fuck me hard Sweets, until you fucking come” she whispers in my ear making me groan “fuck Veronica” I growl and smash my lips to hers.   
The only sounds filling the apartment is the head board of her bed banging into the wall and my groaning, skin against skin. As I get closer I grind into her pussy then I feel it coming through out my entire body “Veronica, fuck I’m gonna come baby” I tell her as I slam my hips into hers one last time with a groan as I give her all of me.  
When I woke up the next morning she wasn’t next to me but I smell coffee and I smirk when I see her across the way in her small kitchen area with my flannel shirt on again “I can get used to waking up like this” I said sleepily and she turns to me with a smile “like what” said Veronica as she comes back over to the bed and hands me a cup of coffee “with you in my shirt giving me a cup of coffee” I said with a smirk “well don’t expect this treatment all of the time” she said to me then gives me a kiss and I put down my coffee cup “I have something for you, a gift” I said with a smile “a gift, for me” said Veronica sounding surprised “yeah it’s a congratulations gift for becoming a serpent” I said with a smile “well that’s sweet of you” she said and I give her another smile then I grab my jeans on the floor and take the small box out of my pocket. 

I hand her the box “it’s not an engagement ring right” she said teasingly because it’s a ring box “no of course not” I said with a laugh “wise ass” I said then I nod at the box “open it” I said in anticipation, she opens the box and the look on her face is definitely surprised “this is beautiful” said Veronica looking at the gold serpent ring it has diamonds on the top and emerald green eyes “this is not a cheap gift” she said looking up at me “okay fine it’s more than just a congrats gift, it was my mom’s ring, my dad gave it to her when they were dating, she always wore it until she died, I’ve had it since, I always knew I’d give it to the girl I fell in love with, so it’s for you because I love you and_ her lips smash against mine “I’m thinking you like the ring” I said in between kisses “thank you for making me feel special, all the time especially right now, are you sure you want to be all in with me, I mean I’m kind of a bitch” she said teasingly and I chuckle “I like my women bitchy and headstrong” I said to her with another grin.

I take the box from her and pull the ring out “wear it, for me” I said with a smile and she smiles back then I slide it on to her finger “does this make us a couple now” she asks me “I’m all in princess” I said with another smile and then we are kissing “I’m gonna go take a shower” she said in between kisses then leaves me still in her bed. I grin to myself as I get up then go into the bathroom as the waters goes on then take off my boxers and get in the shower “saving water by showering together” I said in her ear as I wrap my arms around her as I play with her perfect tits as I kiss down her neck.

“that’s the best excuse you have for taking a shower with me” Veronica asks as I glide my hand down then in between her thighs palming her pussy “I didn’t know I needed an excuse to take a shower with my gorgeous girlfriend” I whisper in her ear as I rub her clit then slip my fingers into her, in and out of her and she moans “I think you want me in this shower with you” I tell her as I finger her until she turns around “I certainly wouldn’t complain” she said looking up at me with her big brown eyes as she slides her hand down my chest to my stomach to my now hard dick and stokes me teasingly then her lips are on mine and I slide my hand back to her pussy and slip my fingers into her “fuck” I mutter as she jerks me off “you’re so ready for me” I tell her but she smirks “not yet” she whispers then kisses me then down my chest, licking down my stomach and kissing lower making me groan as I slide my hand into her hair.

I look down at her as she licks around the tip of my very hard dick “you want to wrap those lips around my hard dick first” I said, she gives me a sexy little smirk then teases me by continuing to swirl her tongue around the head of my dick making me moan as I tighten my grip on her hair “I think it’s you who wants me to” said Veronica as she teases me “fuck yes I do, you’re so good at it” I growl then give her hair a pull “now wrap your lips around my cock” I said and she gives me a grin then her lips are around me making me moan again as I thrust into her mouth.

I watch my cock disappear into her mouth over and over as she looks up at me then licks up my length “don’t stop” I groan as she continues to lick and kiss up my length then take me back into her mouth deep into her throat and I fuck her mouth until I’m close to coming “I’m close baby, let me fuck you” I say with a groan when she takes me deep again then I pull her up and push her up against the tile wall then pick her up and slip into her with one thrust then I fuck her hard against the tile wall “oh my god Connor” she moans loudly as she holds on to me tightly making me groan then I smash my lips to hers as both of us moan into our kisses. 

“You feel so good, so fucking good” I growl in between kisses “you too Sweets, I love the way you fuck me” she says breathlessly “fuck I’m close Veronica” I tell her as we kiss “me too, I’m gonna come all over your big dick” she tells me in my ear making me groan “fuck I’m coming, Veronica fucking come” I growl as thrust harder into her as I give her ass a squeeze and I feel her tighten around me then I slam into her one last time as I come inside her.

After our fun in the shower there is a knock at the door “Sweets can you get the door” she said from the bathroom, I sigh and go to get the door “it’s probably Toni and Cheryl I’m late opening the studio” she says from the bathroom. I open the door and there stands neither Toni or Cheryl instead I’m looking at Hiram Lodge and I just have a towel around my waist. I’m in his daughters apartment with a towel on my waist, this guys is going to murder me “do I have the wrong apartment, this is Veronica Lodge’s apartment correct” he asks barely acknowledging the fact that I am standing in the doorway in a towel “uh yeah it’s Veronica’s apartment” I said uncomfortably “and you are living here too, who are you” he asks “uh Connor” I said not giving him my nick name because he will probably hate me even more “you’re a serpent, aren’t you” he asks me just as Veronica comes out at least she’s dressed.

“What the hell are you doing here” said Veronica angrily as she pushes in front of me “came to pay a visit, I heard you opened up a dance studio, I figured you wouldn’t answer my calls so I came here to congratulate you and to give you this” Hiram said with an envelope in his hand then he glances back at me “is this your boyfriend” Hiram asks curiously “no he is just a naked guy in my apartment” said Veronica sarcastically “I uh I’m gonna go get dressed” I said uncomfortably as I back away “you do that” said Hiram giving me a glare. I quickly throw on my clothes and then I hear her yelling at him “I don’t want the money, you can shove it” she said to him and I walk over to them.

“Miija don’t be stubborn take your savings it can help you with this dance studio you have” said Hiram and she gives him the most hateful glare I’d ever seen her give like if looks could kill that man would be dead in the hallway right now “you took that money from me a long time ago and I’ve done just fine without it” she said and he glances down at her left hand her left finger where my ring I gave her is and then looks at me “well call me old fashioned but asking for permission for my daughters hand would’ve been nice” he said to me “what” I said cluelessly “wait we aren’t engaged” I said to him and then he looks at the ring again “then what is that ring then” he asks me and Veronica sighs “it’s a promise ring and if we were to get engaged he wouldn’t have to ask for your permission because you disowned me remember” she said as she gets ready to slam the door in his face.

Hiram puts the envelope in her hand “keep it” he said to her and she looks straight into his eyes and rips it in half “sorry but I’m not interested” she tells him then slams the door in his face. I look at her “you just turned down your entire savings” I said to her, Veronica sighs “I don’t want his money or anything to do with him, he disowned me for having friends from here and I like it here and he has no idea I’m a serpent” said Veronica then we hear a tow truck outside and her eyes bulge out of her head “he wouldn’t” she said then she turns and grabs a bat that I didn’t know she had and I chase after her having no idea what she is going to do or why she is so mad. Why would her car be getting taken, her father can’t be that much of a dick.

By the time I get outside her father is in his own expensive car with a smirk as she yells at him, I see her car on the tow truck “you asshole, you are not taking my car just because I won’t take your money” she yells “I’m taking you’re car because you are one them now, I’m sure your thug boyfriend can give you rides on his bike” he said hatefully then she takes the bat and swings it at his car cracking his windshield then continues to hit it until I stop her and he backs out of the driveway as the tow truck drives away. I turn her to me “see he just takes everything away from me” she said tears in her eyes but more angry tears then tears of sadness “hey this thug will drive you anywhere till you get another car” I tell her making her look up at me “you aren’t a thug” she tells me and I grin then I lean in and kiss her passionately “feel better” I ask her with my lips still close to hers “a little” she said then sighs “I better get ready, I have to get to the studio” she tells as she turns to go back into her apartment and I follow.

When we get inside I pull her back to me and my lips are on hers again “I can make you feel a lot better if you want” I whisper as I slide my hands down her curves and to her ass giving it squeeze “it was really hot watching you smash his car with a bat” I tell her with my hands still on her ass as I back her up against the wall “acts of violence turn you on” she said with a smirk and I grin “I love a girl who can take care of herself” I growl then smash my lips back to hers as I kiss down her neck “Sweets, I have to go I’m late” she tells me breathlessly then moans as I thrust my hips into her so she can feel how hard I am for her “you own the studio you can be late” I said then kiss her “I really love these stretchy pants, so fucking tight and your ass looks amazing in them” I tell her as I give her ass another squeeze then I kiss her more and slip my hand between us rubbing her between her thighs.

Then there is a knock on her door as I get ready to slip my hand into her pants “don’t answer it” I say to her “Veronica are you in there” said Toni as she knocks again “we got worried when you didn’t show on time” she said through the door “I have to answer it” she tells me as I kiss down her neck then she moves away and I groan “really I’m getting cock blocked now” I growl as I fix my very hard dick and she lets Toni inside, “what happened why isn’t your car here but you are” she said as she comes in then looks over at me “I guess you had a sleep over” said Toni teasingly and I give her a glare “yeah thanks for interrupting us just now” I said irritatingly and Veronica rolls her eyes “okay I’m ready to go” said Veronica as she grabs her serpent jacket making me groan and they both look at me “yeah I’ll drive you” I said walking between the two.

“What’s his deal” said Toni and I roll my eyes as I lock her door “he’s just a little frustrated” Veronica said as we walk down the hallway “try a lot frustrated” I said from behind them as I look at Veronica’s sweet ass that I could’ve my hands on right now naked in bed again. We get to my bike and I hand her my helmet as she glances down then smirks “shut up” I growl knowing I have a bulge in my jeans that I need to fix before I get on my bike but first I torture myself further by pulling her into a passionate kiss again “okay love birds let’s go” Toni says as she gets to her car and I give her another glare then fix myself still hard dick and get on my bike and Veronica gets on behind me wrapping her arms around my waist.

After our little confrontation with Hiram Lodge, Jughead and I decide to figure out where her car might be by driving around to different tow services in the area. I find it then I get in a fight with the tow truck driver about what he is charging to get the car until I pull him over the counter and threaten his life with a pocket knife until he gives me a lower price then I give a grin and then I get into her car guess I’m gonna get to drive it after all. 

I drive her car back to the dance studio and slide her keys in my pocket as I get to the door I hear cheering when I walk in. I smirk because there is my girl dancing very sexily. I lean against the wall watching her dance. Watching her dance never fails to make me very horny and now all I want to do is clear this studio out and fuck her against the mirror in front of her. Apparently I got here just on time because it was her last class and I watch girls file out of the class until everyone is gone. I walk over to her and I back her up against the mirror “hey gorgeous” I say looking down at her with a grin “do you have any idea how fucking hot you are when you dance” I growl as I slide my hands down her curves to her ass “how hot” Veronica asks flirtatiously “so hot that I just want to fuck you against this mirror” I say to her and she smirks then pulls me closer making me grin “then what is stopping you Sweets, it’s just us” Veronica said sexily.

I slip my hand into her hair giving it a tug “you want me to fuck you against this mirror naughty girl” I ask with a smile on my face. Veronica keeps her eyes on me as she unbuckles my belt then unbuttons my jeans and unzips them and smashes her lips on mine “fuck me” said Veronica in between kisses as she pulls off my jacket “thought you’d never ask princess” I said in between our kisses as she pushes my jeans and boxers down my thighs and kicks off her shoes and then her pants and I slip her panties off and she glides her hand up and down my length and I just slide my hands to the back her thighs picking her up and I thrust into her and she moans “fuck Sweets” she moans out as I thrust into her relentlessly “you’re so fucking sexy Veronica” I growl as I fuck her “all I wanna do is fuck you over and over” I tell her as thrust into her and then I smash my lips to hers as she bounces on my cock while I thrust into her “don’t stop Sweets” she yells out making me groan “I love those words” I growl as fuck her and kiss down her neck “so fucking sweet and sexy” I mutter near her ear and I feel her tighten around me “are you gonna come for me princess” I say breathlessly and she whimpers “oh god Sweets” she yells out making me groan “I’m fucking close Veronica” I growl and I feel her coming on my cock making me moan “Veronica” I groan as I come deep inside her.

The next few weeks are spent sleeping at each other’s apartments, going back and forth between places and the more time we spend together the more I am thinking of asking her to move in with me since Jughead just moved out and him and Betty got there own place. We spend more time in my place than hers. I’ve decided tonight is the night that I ask her to move in. “Sweets” she says when she walks in and then looks around at the candles I set up and the dinner I made. I give her a grin “what’s all this about” asks Veronica with a smile “having a romantic dinner with my girlfriend” I tell her and she pulls me to her “I love you” said Veronica then kisses me “I love you too” I say in between kisses “now let’s eat” I said giving her one last kiss.

We sit down to eat “so what brought this romantic dinner idea on” Veronica asks as we eat and I smirk “well romance is key right” I said to her and she smiles “charming as always” said Veronica with a laugh “so how’s this for charming, what would you say if I asked you to move in with me” I said and she stops smiling and looks at me in shock “you’re serious right now” she asks me and I nod “well we are always going back and forth at each other’s places and we’ve been on this crazy ride together and I think that maybe it’s time we take that next step, I mean I gave you a promise ring so to me this is the next step” I explain and she is quiet “you’re quiet” I said nervously “you don’t think it’s fast” she asks me and I shake my head no “do you not want to move in with me or something” I ask her “it’s not that I don’t want to, just it’s a big step and I never like lived with anyone I was in a relationship with” she admits and I grin “first time for everything” I say with another smile.

Veronica smiles back “okay” said Veronica and I smile bigger then get up and I pull her up “really” I said surprised because I really thought it was going to say no “yes really” said Veronica and I smash my lips to hers and then pick her up “time to go into our bedroom and make it official princess” I say in between kisses as I carry her into the bedroom.


End file.
